


Twin Suns

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Obi-Wan messes with the Force and things happen, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 23,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Desperate and alone, Obi-Wan Kenobi pours his ability into a ancient and forbidden technique that borders the Dark. He unsticks himself from the timeline and is reborn as Ben Skywalker, younger twin of Anakin Skywalker.With only faint memories of the future and an uncanny ability that even the Jedi do not understand to see the future, Ben navigates his brother, peace, love and war while trying to make a life again.





	1. This is Ben

The boy was excitable, but he knew meditation and how to release his emotions into the Force, that was clear as he lead them along to his home.

“Ben and Mother is home so that’s good!”

“Ben?” Padme questioned as the wind started to rub sand up around them.

“My brother.” He beamed up at them before biting his lips. “Watto doesn’t like to have him working at the store when he’s sick so he usually stays at home with mom or me while one of us is at the store.” He frowned a bit. “Its good that Toydarians frown upon separating families, or he might have sold Ben for not being useful. Or that’s what Ben says.” The blond shrugged a bit before perking back up, beaming at them. “We’re here!”

Qui-Gon blinked a bit, focusing his eye on the small quarters as the boy ran to his mother and explained that he had brought home guests, quick to offer the rations he had. It was nice enough that Anakin was offering them shelter, they didn’t need to be a drain on the few resources a slave had and Qui-Gon had already seen Jar-Jar eat.

The Gungan could pack away a good load.

“Mom, where’s Ben? I wanna introduce them to Ben.” Anakin looked around, blue eyes focusing on the couch first, then a worn but squishy chair before looking up at his smiling mother.

“He’s in bed Anakin, go fetch him would you? Give him a bit of time to wake up.” Shmi stroked her blond son’s hair with a gentle hand. One of two suns, just like Tatooine had, her twin sons.

Anakin beamed and ran to do so.

“I know that your son has already offered us space but thank you, we weren’t sure where to go and it is much to far to the ship with a sandstorm coming in.” Qui-Gon offered peacefully and Shmi looked up at the tall Jedi who’s head brushed the ceiling.

She gave a small smile. “Its an honor to have revered Jedi in the home if I’m honest…but I knew you were coming.”

Padme blinked from behind Qui-Gon and even the Jedi looked surprised.

“You…did?”

“Yes. Ben said you were coming sometime this week. Ben is never wrong about things like that, its why Watto keeps him. Ben is good at guessing who wins the games.” Qui-Gon blinked at that and would have asked for more if Anakin hadn’t returned with a chaotic presence.

He turned quickly and stared at the redhead who stood a bit smaller then his brother, the pale skinned child so at odds with the tan of his brother as he leaned on the blond. Around his neck a little japor carving rested and there was a wealth of freckles covering his skin as he looked up, blinking green eyes at the guests before his eyes rested on Qui-Gon, familiarity and surprise in his eyes. “You have a eyepatch, I didn’t see that happen.”

()()()

Anakin and Ben had no father.

Both Ben and Anakin were strong in the Force though Anakin was stronger then his brother with a slight knowledge of meditation.

Ben however knew more, there was more to Ben and his chaotic Force presence. And Ben was sick and was missing a hand. Shmi said he lost it during a brawl where she had lost sight of both kids and only found them again with Ben lacking his right hand, screaming and crying as blood poured from him with Anakin wrapped around his brother. She’d almost lost him that day from bloodloss.

“You should be careful about Watto. He doesn’t like losing.” Qui-Gon turned quickly in surprise, blinking down at the child who reached him no more then to his waist.

“I see little one. You know what I’m going to do.”

Ben shuffled a bit and leaned on the wall, wearing his sleep clothes as he moved further out into the night of Tatooine. “You’re not going to be able to bet enough for him to let us all go. The ship isn’t worth all of us.”

Qui-Gon reached out and helped the boy sit up on the wall with him, gentle with him. He felt frail, sick…but warm in the Force despite being chaotic.

“Would I win Ben?” He questioned lightly as he settled the child, wrapping his own robe around the shivering shoulders.

“Uhu, you take Anakin with you.” The redhead smiled at him before peering at the eyepatch.

“…My former apprentice did that.” Qui-Gon smiled at him when he didn’t ask outright for answers. ‘Such a curious but polite child.’

“I’m sorry.” Ben offered solemnly.

Qui-Gon watched him and the child watched him in return, a calculating look entering Qui-Gon’s eyes.

“Ben…if I were to offer up myself as part of the bet…what would happen?”

()()()

“I still can’t believe it.” Shmi whispered, watching her two boys while Padme set down a cup of tea for the older woman. “I…Ben said we might go. Not that we were. Just…” She shook herself and took the cup, giving the disguised Queen a small grateful smile.

“Ben sees a lot of things doesn’t he.” Padme asked softly, smiling in return.

“He always has. He’s always been a sickly child compared to Anakin but he’s always known things too. I used to worry about it.” She looked back at Ben and Anakin, the redhead tucked underneath his brothers head. “But if he said something would happen, it happened. I learned to listen. Sometimes it was so simple as to not be closest to the doors or not say certain words. Sometimes it gave me enough time to pack our meager things for when we were sold.” She played with the cup she was sure was more expensive then anything she owned.

Padme hesitated before carefully taking the older womans hands. “Would it be possible for the Queen of Naboo to perhaps speak to Ben? If he sees thin-”

“You shouldn’t trust him.” They both looked over to the kids.

Ben’s eyes were open to little slits as he peered at Padme tiredly. “He wants power, not the best for Naboo. A vote of no confidence won’t help Naboo. The Senate controls the Jedi, not the other way around. Be careful of snakes wearing a peacocks disguise.” He shuffled a bit and tucked back, falling asleep again.

Padme stared at him before looking at Shmi, who shrugged. “Best put those words to mind. It might not make sense now but it will eventually. My best guess? Listen for the man who wants a vote of no confidence.”

The two stared quietly at each other before Qui-Gon stepped out from where he and the pilot had gotten the hyperdrive fixed, the older man looking around before bowing to the ladies when he saw them.

He took note of the kids moment later, his blue eye softening a bit as he picked up his robe and tucked it around both shivering children before he joined the ladies.

“Is there anymore tea?” He questioned lightly and gratefully accepted a cup from Padme, taking a small sip. “Thank you, we should reach Coruscant in a timely manner now.”

“I’ll inform the Queen.” Padme smiled and stood, heading to the royal quarters.

“…You know she’s the Queen, right?” Shmi questioned softly.

“Of course, but the handmaiden routine is useful for them, it keeps the queen equipped with invisible bodyguards.” Qui-Gon chuckled and looked at the other. “You have questions.”

“Yes, I…Anakin and Ben, you said you want both to become Jedi?” She blinked at him and Qui-Gon took a sip of tea to think about what to say.

“Anakin is strong, he can become a Jedi. Ben…” He hesitated.

“He’s frail.” She whispered, hands clenching on the warm cup. “What…”

“He may still become a Jedi though. Just not one who leaves the temple for missions. He can be an Archivist or even a healer. But perhaps our healers can help Ben frailty. His illness seems not to have any reason so perhaps it can be fixed.” Qui-Gon pondered before shrugging. “But regardless, he may have a place with us.”

Shmi looked back at her two twin sons. “…Will you train them?”

“A Master, a teacher, may only have one student. But I can train one of them. Yes.”

“…Thank you.” She whispered.


	2. Master Jocasta

Ben is strange.

Ben is different.

Ben is not scared of the Jedi council at all and for a moment Qui-Gon wonders what will happen as Ben steps away from him towards Mace and crawls into his lap with no fear as he peers up at the Korun. “If you don’t send more then Master Jinn to Naboo, he’s going to die.” He offered seriously at the Master of the Order.

Mace, for all his vaunted control, looked stunned at the turn the meeting had taken. “Indeed youngling?”

“The red lightstaff goes there.” Ben pointed at a section of Mace stomach before giving Qui-Gon a worried look as the one eyed Jedi master held Anakin by the shoulder still. The blond was smiling nervously at his twin.

Ben just looked back up at Mace. “If you don’t send more after the Zabrak, its going to be a pyre, not a returned Jedi Master.”

“Ben sees things. His mother confirmed that Ben knew I was arriving on Tatooine before we even landed.” Qui-Gon offered, trying not to sound shaken. “He’s very Force sensitive, he and Anakin both.”

Ben is different and he can twist even the sternest Jedi Master around his finger. Of that Qui-Gon is perfectly sure as he watches Mace wrap gentle arms around the fragile shape on his lap.

‘He needs a Jedi Master that can take care of him…’ Qui-Gon shifted and squeezed Anakin’s shoulder gently.

()()()

“Jocasta, I have a favor to ask of you.”

“What is it now Qui-Gon, another book you want me to find?”

“No. Have you considered taking a padawan lately?”

()()()

‘Be careful of snakes wearing a peacocks disguise…’ The words echoed in Padme’s mind as she spoke to Palpatine. Just as Ben had told her, someone had suggested a vote of no confidence and it was Palpatine, a man she had long considered as close to Naboo as herself. Yet…

Now she was doubtful.

Ben had known about them coming to Tatooine.

Had known so much.

Had warned her.

A snake in peacock feathers…an apt description. ‘Or…’ A insidious voice inside of her whispered. ‘Dressed like a supreme chancellor…as if he already had the office…’

Padme pinched her lips together and looked to Panaka, the captain giving a slow nod as she had warned him.

Yes it was time to take a look into their Senator’s past and representation of Naboo.

()()()

Ben quietly let Anakin care for his stump, as always amazed at his brothers innate Force ability. ‘But then again, it is Anakin.’ He gave the other a soft smile and Anakin beamed back as he continued to spread warmth into the stump of Ben’s stump.

At times like this, it was easy to remember that his name was Ben, actual blood brother to Anakin Skywalker and not Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He didn’t mourn that, not anymore. He adored his mother, adored his life with Anakin despite the harshness of slavery.

He had plucked himself out of the timeline only to be born again later with faded memories of the life had as Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Enough remained to change history.

Enough to take care of Anakin and Shmi.

And the raw Force ability that was now his…

He shifted closer to Anakin and let his stump drop to his lap as he leaned into the blonds warm arms, getting a hug.

“Thank you Anakin.” He whispered.

“You’re welcome. Are you cold?” Anakin nuzzled lightly at his brother.

“Not really. Master Windu’s robe is rather warm.” He offered quietly and grinned at the other when he giggled and tugged on the large robe the Korun had wrapped around Ben and Anakin after he had lead them out of the council chamber.

“I can’t believe you crawled into his lap Ben.”

“He’s a stern man, but he likes younglings.” Ben rested his head on Anakin’s shoulder.

The two settled quietly outside the council chamber as they waited for Qui-Gon to return or for the Council to take their decision, whichever cake first.

“…Where is mom going to go Ben?” Anakin whispered.

“With Padme.” Came a just as quiet whisper.

“Oh…what’s she going to do?”

Ben closed his eyes, breathing as he let the chaotic Force in him conjure images. “…A handmaiden for her. Padme’s going to look after her Anakin.” He smiled and opened his eyes as he snuggled closer.

“Is Qui-Gon going to be your master?” The blond continued asking, wanting to know for the safety of his family.

Ben puckered his lips. “No. He’s going to be yours. He’s going to teach you well.”

“But what about you Ben?”

Ben smiled a bit and looked to the elevator that gave a soft ping. “My master is coming now.”

Out of the elevator stepped Qui-Gon and a stern faced woman with her hair pinned back.

“Ben, Anakin, I want you two to meet a fellow Jedi Master of mine.” Qui-Gon offered as introduction. “This is Madam Nu. Head Archvist of the library.”

Ben got to his feet, leaving the warmth of Mace robe and gave the lady a low bow at the waist as if he was greeting a dignitary. “Greetings Master Nu.”

An approving glitter entered her eyes as she nodded. “Hello younglings. Qui-Gon says you’re in need of a Master young Skywalker.”

“I am.” Ben smiled at her, his green eyes glittering back.

She smiled slowly at the sensation she was getting in the Force of the young man and looked to Qui-Gon, who was looking hopefully back at her.

“I see what you meant Qui-Gon…alright. Yes.” She knelt down and offered her hand to the redhead. “Would you like to be my padawan then, Ben Skywalker?”

“I’d like that Master Jocasta.” Ben stepped forward and took her hand in his, holding onto it tightly as he imagined the archives and all the knowledge he could now relearn.

Behind him, Anakin beamed, knowing his brother would still be with him.


	3. We are sixteen going on seveteen

Quick steps sounded through the halls as a blond practically ran through them, beaming in glee, a long braid trailing behind his ears announcing his status as padawan of the Jedi order as he closed in on the Archives.

Right outside it he slowed his pace and straightened his clothes quickly before strolling in with his smile still on his face as he looked around for another padawan.

“Padawan Skywalker, I see you’re back.” He quickly turned and bowed to the Master of the Archives. “Master Nu.”

The woman raised her eyebrow at him then snorted. “If you are looking for Ben, he’s putting away the borrowed datapads right now. He should be in the historical section, reading.”

Anakin straightened at that and blinked. “I thought you said he was…ooh.”

They both shared a small smile.

His brother was easy to distract even when he was working, always wanting to read about history, culture and language. Anakin was sure Ben knew more languages then any other Jedi in the order by now.

He headed for the historical section, grinning more and more when he started to feel Ben’s Force signature. It felt relaxed and halfway healthy, that was good, a better day then usually then.

And there he was.

Anakin stopped a few moments to take his twin in.

Ben was leaning against the ladder the Archivists used to climb up and down, reading through a datapad with the trolley beside him, several datapads still on it. His clothes were immaculate and his braid was in his mouth, being chewed on as Ben read with great interest in his green eyes. His white and silver mechanical hand held the pad as he scrolled through it with his flesh fingers though Anakin noted he seemed to have lost a bit of weight since last he saw him.

As if aware he was being watched, Ben looked up quickly only to beam when he saw Anakin, putting the pad down and hurrying towards him. “Anakin, you’re back.”

“Yup.” He wrapped his arms around his skinny twin and hugged him. “You’re looking good.” He offered despite the weight lost. “You got color in your cheeks.”

Ben stepped back and grimaced a bit before nodding. “The healers have me on a new medicine run. Its experimental but so far it seems to be working. It tastes horrid but if it continues to work, Healer Che says they’ll put it in capsule form for me.”

“Any words on what they think you have?”

Ben just shrugged and looked at the time before smiling. “Its lunch time, I think I can ask master for a bit of to go have it with you.”

“Sounds good to me Ben.”

The two started walking side by side to find Ben’s master, talking quietly to each other about what Anakin and Ben had been up to in the blonds absence from the temple.

It still amazed Anakin how far they had come, from Tatooine and his mother worry about Ben even surviving to be a teen and Ben stumbling around at home to space and Coruscant.

And Naboo…Force, he was glad his Master came back from that!

Qui-Gon had looked a little worse for wear but he, Knight Feemor and Knight Vos had handled a Sith, an actual Sith on Naboo, taking him into custody.

Not to mention how R2D2 and Ric Oliê had managed to get the droid ship shut down.

There had been a lot of loss of life though, but now both the Gungan and the Naboo worked together, they were both represented in Naboo’s pod at the Senate.

“You shouldn’t think about her so much.” Ben suddenly offered softly.

“I like her. She’s…”

“She’s gorgeous. I know. But we…can’t go that way Anakin.” Ben looked at him then smiled. “Our futures are not set in stone. But I can only foresee pain if you should pursue that path.”

Anakin looked away then back at the redhead. “Are you sure?”

Ben let out a small sigh, stopping and taking Anakin’s hands in his, squeezing gently. “You’ve always believed me before Anakin. Would I lie about this?” He offered quietly.

“…No. I just…she’s…”

“She is someone you have not seen or spoken to in years. She’s a Senator and has family on Naboo. If you do what I see you do in the future…then only doom follows the both of you.” He looked down and Anakin frowned a bit before lifting both their hands to raise Ben’s chin to look at him. “And you? What happens to you Ben if I do it?”

“…I’m not a healthy man Anakin. And I am Jedi.” His younger twin offered and a cold sensation went down Anakin’s spine at the words. “I will never reveal your secrets Anakin. But it would destroy us all in the end.”

Pulling the other teen closer, Anakin wrapped his arms around the slight frame. “No. No that’s not happening. What do I…have to avoid?”

“…Don’t marry her Anakin.” Ben whispered into his shoulder. “Find the middle path, be able to let go of her if the need arises but love her if it makes you happy…and for Force sake, use protection.” Now Ben sounded annoyed and Anakin let out a small laugh despite the chill down his back.

“I see you two are snuggling in the hall.” The two broke apart and Ben quickly bowed for Master Windu, the Korun looking between them.

Anakin bowed a second later before answering. “Ben was just telling me about something for the future I should be aware off.”

“I see…anything the Council should be aware of Padawan Ben?” Mace focused sharp eyes on the redhead.

Ben tilted his head a bit, peering at him in return. “You should keep an eye on Master Dooku… the future around him grows groggy. And perhaps the Jedi should consider that their popularity with the public is in decline…that we should be more open to the public and have them see us in a kind light.” He smiled.

Mace and Anakin blinked at the redhead before Mace nodded slowly. “I will…bring it for the Council.” He hesitated a bit, frowning at Ben. “Are you well padawan Ben?”

“I have new medicines to try. They might improve my health. Or so Master and Healer Che hopes. Che likes a challenge.” Ben laughed quietly then looked at his brother when the blonds stomach growled. “Forgive us master Windu, we were on the way to get lunch.”

“Then don’t let me stop you.” Mace stepped out of the way to let them move on ahead.

“…I like how they have to refer to us by our names since they can’t call us both padawan Skywalker when we’re together.” Anakin sniggered softly after a few moments.

Ben just hummed and leaned against his brother side, taking in the comfort of him close.

Still the future felt muddled.

Ben wondered if he had made any changes today.


	4. Visons of future

“You are aware I could have you on active duty Ben?” Jocasta offered quietly while shelving, glancing down at her padawan who was on the other shelve with an armful of datapads.

“I know. I don’t want to. I like it here. I’m happy here.” Ben hummed.

“You could be a Jedi knight.” She moved down the ladder and turned, facing him with a small frown of worry.

Ben sighed. “Anakin’s been talking to you, hasn’t he?” He sighed and rolled his eyes before putting the datapads on the trolley beside him.

“He had a few points my padawan.” She smiled, walking over to him and resting her hands on his shoulders. “You may be week in body but you are strong in mind and soul. And you have a gift for the Force that few can claim with such clarity.”

Ben sighed and looked away, frowning ever so slightly before looking back up at her. “But…I…I won’t ever be able to go into a lightsaber battle.”

“You can still manage to pass the trials. I know you can.”

She squeezed those thin shoulders carefully even as he frowned in thought and looked away. “I…”

“Ben, I want you to use your skills and look to the future…and see yourself.” She encouraged quietly though sternly. “You see the galaxy in such a different way and in so many shades. You see potential and know what to do though you can’t control others actions. But your own…Ben, you can see your own actions.”

The copper haired teen sighed before closing his eyes, focusing slowly inwards.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to be a Jedi Knight, frankly speaking, the few memories he retained from Obi-Wan Kenobi’s life scared him. He tried to let go of it, but some of it was just so…

‘Breath in…breath out…’ He unconsciously reached up and held onto his master’s wrist, gathering support. Cautiously he tried to see himself.

And promptly dug his nails into his master’s wrists while throwing his eyes open, gasping sharply as a blooming pain exploded across his temples, to the back of his brain, down his nape and traveling his spine to every limb.

“Ben?!”

Ben knees folded underneath him as blood poured out of his nose, down past the corner of his mouth, over his chin and along his neck to stain the neck of his tunic. Only Jocasta’s strong hands on his shoulders kept him from fully collapsing. Another jab of pain and Ben’s mech hand dug into his master’s wrist, tearing skin and drawing blood.

Jocasta hissed then swept Ben into her arms as she got over her horror, the skinny teen folding in her grasp as she sprinted out of the Archives and past other shocked Jedi.

Their shock turned to dread at the sight of blood coated face as suddenly Jocasta Nu of all people running through the Archive.

()()()

“I just…don’t understand.” Anakin held his brothers hand in his lap, looking lost and confused as he sat on the others bedside. “Ben looks into the future a lot. He’s never done this before. Even on Tatooine when he was at his sickest.” He looked at the Healers and Masters.

“A concern this is. Happened it should not have.” Yoda offered grimly.

Qui-Gon rested his hand on his padawans shoulder, knowing how much Anakin cared for his brother. And seeing Ben completely still in the bed with his eyes wide open and unseeing at the ceiling was disturbing.

They had tried to close his eyes but had been unable to, the healers forced to give him eye drops to prevent his eyes from drying out.

“Anakin, could you reach him?” He questioned and sighed when Anakin shook his head.

“We tried that once, I got thrown in the wall and almost cracked open my skull. The Force gave a clear warning, what Ben sees is just for him to see and decide with.” The blond part of the twins whispered, looking down at his brothers pale face as green eyes stared at the ceiling.

It was eerie how quiet and still Ben and Anakin swallowed back bile as the thought ‘still as the grave’ entered his mind.

Ben was not dead, not yet.

“Ben, you need to wake up.” He whispered as Jocasta, Che and Yoda started to discuss what to do. Qui-Gon stayed by his padawans side, resting his hand on the young mans shoulder.

“It will be alright Anakin.” He whispered.

“How can you be so sure?” His padawan asked quietly.

“Because he wouldn’t leave you.” The older man offered surely, feeling the Force agree with his words. Ben would not leave Anakin, not like this.


	5. What Ben saw

When Ben woke up, Anakin felt it across the temple where he’s sitting on the couch fiddling with a droid head that got ruined. He jerks to his feet and is out of the apartment before his Master can ask what’s wrong, not even stopping to put on boots as he does.

Instead he runs the length of the temple to the Halls bootless, dodges under a healer’s arm and slams the door open to the room.

Ben is on his side, throwing up, sobbing but he’s awake and aware and that’s what matters to Anakin and not the smell or sight of bile. “Ben!” He places his hands on the others back and rubs even as Ben throws up again, little more then bile from days of being on the IV and not eating.

There’s a flurry of activity but none of the healers move Anakin away when its clear that Anakin’s presence and natural Force ability is helping his twin calm down.

By the time Ben is no longer throwing up and sobbing, both his own Master and Qui-Gon arrive, Jocasta looking more then a bit relieved as she marches into the room and takes Ben’s flesh hand into hers. “Padawan.”

Green eyes slowly focuses on her. “…I want to take my trials master. I need to be Jedi knight.”

The words hangs in the air, ominous in the light of Ben comatose state the last few days.

()()()

“Your trials you wishes to take hmm?” Yoda questions him even as Ben stands by his master’s side in the council chamber, the pale redhead looking nothing short of sick if determined.

“Yes Masters.” He murmured.

“And why padawan Skywalker do you? Until now you have seemed satisfied with the prospect of becoming an Archivist.” Mace leaned forward, a small frown on his face as he eyed Ben, concern well hidden in his eyes.

“…Because we’re going to need every able bodied knight and master we can get in about a five years time.” Ben confessed and every Master perked up a bit more at the first indication they had to what Ben had seen in his comatose state. Jocasta squeezed his shoulder, looking down at her padawan in worry.

“Elaborate if you will Padawan Skywalker.”

Ben looked up at his Master, something resigned in his eyes, as if he doesn’t expect to be believed but knows he has to try as he steps forward away from his master’s hand. “Because in about five years time, the galaxy is going to be thrown into war and Jedi are going to be Generals and Commanders of a Republic army.”

There’s a flurry of conversations between masters and Ben only stands there, watching them. He knows they won’t believe him, not yet, he has no evidence except that he’s always right but he hopes, he just hopes that at least Yoda will listen to him.

The old troll watches him, old eyes knowing before he slowly nods.

He has support on the council.

Ben doesn’t dare look to any of the other.

If he did, he’d find Mace Windu also watching him.

He had more support then he thought.

To the Councils frustration however he would not tell them exactly what he had seen and nothing they said could force Ben to share his knowledge.

When the council finally let them go, he was wrapped up in a tight hug by his brother, Anakin’s arms winding tight around the smaller teen. “You think you can eat? You should eat. Lets go find you food. Master Qui-Gon said I could invite you both for dinner.” He babbled.

Ben quietly took his brothers hand and looked to Jocasta.

“Of course, we would appreciate that and Ben does need to eat.” The Master Archivist murmured, smiling at her padawan as Ben gave a brittle smile back.

Holding tightly onto Anakin’s hand, the redheaded twin swore to never reveal to anyone what he had seen.

His twin would never know that Ben had seen a yellow eyed him march on the temple and slaughter Ben in the Council chamber as Ben tried to protect the younglings. He’d never tell anyone that Ben had seen his own twin slaughter him.


	6. Jumping from speeders are hazardus

Slow fingers teased through his hair with gentle care, Ben’s entire body throbbing painfully even as he drew comfort from his brothers steady touch.

While his master often left the temple for archaeological and archivist purposes, Master Nu did not partake in the missions that a young padawan needed under their belt to become a knight. So she had allowed him to be paired up with Qui-Gon and Anakin for practical experience that Ben would need.

“…Is this how your missions usually goes? Pirates, bruises and you jumping from a speeder?” Ben shifted enough to look at Anakin through a swollen eye where a pirate had landed a lucky punch… or well lucky for the pirate at least.

Not so lucky for Ben.

Anakin smiled sheepishly down at his twin. “Uhu.”

“…Swear you gave me a heart attack when you jumped right into the middle of them off the speeder.” Ben huffed.

“They had you surrounded.” Anakin shrugged, unrepentant.

“I could have defended myself. I’m frail, not defenseless.” Ben huffed then made a soft noise when his twin gently tugged on his braid.

“I know, I just…Ben I worry for you. You’re stronger now of course and I know you can defend yourself but sometimes I just…” Anakin sighed and looked away, gnawing on his bottom lip. “I don’t think I could bear to lose you. Your my brother, my twin. And I remember the twin who used to fall over in the sand in Tatooine and needed mom to carry him.”

Ben blinked.

Then he reached out and captured Anakin’s braid with his flesh hand, the two holding onto each others braid.

“…I still haven’t forgiven you for throwing yourself in front of that bounty hunter you know.” Anakin gave the others mech hand a pointed pat. “It was stupid.”

“You would have done the same for me.” Ben countered with a smile and gave the blond braid a strong tug, grinning when the other winced then yelped when his own was pulled in revenge.

The two stared at each other before they sniggered together.

“Think Master Qui-Gon will be back soon?” Ben settled again, dropping his hands back on the bed they shared in the two bed hotel room.

“He should be. He wanted to get food and bacta for you.”

Ben made grouchy little noise. “I don’t ne-”

“Madam Nu will have his head if he returns you with a swollen untreated eye.” His brother pointed out. “I think he’s playing it safe. Besides, he likes to argue with the council, not get assigned penguin missions.”

“…What?” Ben blinked and his twin rolled his eyes.

“The Council likes you, if you come back looking like you went through the thresher they won’t be happy either. Penguin missions means some kind of long term mission far away.”

“That does not sound pleasant.”

“Its not. Apparently Knight Vos managed to get one of those. Said he had to spend a year on Hoth or something like that, icy planet where he froze his balls all the time.”

The two considered that and broke into quiet laugh again, Ben snuggling into his brothers lap while once again enjoying the soothing touch.

He hadn’t dared to peer at the future since he woke up, focusing on recovering and gaining strength, becoming better at fighting.

War was on the horizon.

He glanced up at Anakin again and nuzzled slowly into his brother a bit more, trying not to be terrified.

‘Please…I need my brother…don’t take him away from me.’ He asked out into the Force.

It was silent on the matter, the future still undecided.


	7. Someone to confide in

“He kills me.”

The soft voice takes Qui-Gon of guard and he chokes on the pipe he’s smoking, the smoke locking itself in his lungs and airways as he coughs and pounds himself on the chest. Turning he looks at Ben through watery eye, taking note of the thin sleep wear and bare feet as the teen stands in the doorway of their lodgings before he registers the words. “Who?” There’s a growl in his voice that could be explained as the smoke and the cough but Qui-Gon knows himself, the words are growled because of the protective swell of emotions he feels.

“Anakin.” Ben slowly stepped into the cold night, moving to the older mans side even as Qui-Gon drops his pipe, a gift from Tahl a long time ago.

“What?” The other whispered, unbalanced.

“Anakin kills me in the council chamber and the Force feels cold and his eyes are yellow. That’s why I went into shock.” Shivering Ben allowed himself to be drawn into the others lap, held tightly by Qui-Gon against the others warm body.

“Oh Force…can it…be prevented?” Qui-Gon questioned.

“…I’m not sure. I haven’t…looked into the future again. I’m…I’m scared.” Ben pressed his face into the others collarbone. “I don’t know what to do.”

A sterner master or a council member would have told Ben that fear was the way to the darkside, that he had to meditate and release those emotions into the Force. Qui-Gon was not that master as he carefully tucked Ben against himself, rubbing his back steadily with a broad hand. “What do you suggest?”

A helpless sensation entered the Force and Ben tucked his face into the others collar. “I…don’t know. I…I’m so scared. I need Anakin. I don’t know how to save him. And I’m scared of my own fear because I’m not suppose to be frightened.” He whispered.

“You’re allowed to be scared as long as you don’t let it take over you. That is what you can’t allow.” Qui-Gon murmured, holding the young man tightly. “Ben, think about it, you know your brother, what do you suggest I should do?”

Ben hesitated then looked up at him. “Don’t let him spend time with Senator Palpatine. He reeks of darkness and no one seems to notice. And don’t let him spend time with Padme Amidala, she’ll become Senator of Naboo soon.” He whispered.

“And Senator Palpatine?” Qui-Gon blinked, he could see the trap in the latter, the infatuation his padawan had with the young woman quite clear. But the former…

“…Valorum can’t sit for long. Someone else has to become Chancellor.” The two stared at each other. “I can’t change everything I see. I’m just a padawan.” Ben pressed his face into the others collarbone, shaking a bit.

Qui-Gon wrapped his arms and robe around Ben’s slender form, rumbling quietly into his ear while rocking the copper haired teen. “You are. Thank you for coming to me Ben with this. You haven’t told Anakin I take it?”

Ben settled against him, legs pulled up beneath him and his knees digging a bit into Qui-Gon’s stomach. “No…I…I don’t want to scare him. He’s scared for me, I won’t make him scared of himself.” He whispered.

“I see. Then thank you for trusting me Ben. I’ll look after him.” Qui-Gon murmured, wondering how he was going to do it.

Palpatine was easy, Anakin did not like politicians, though he had gotten a fondness for Valorum based on many tea visits he and Qui-Gon had with the man. It was just so easy as to keep Anakin away from the Senator.

As for Padme Amidala…

Now there was a sarlaac trap if Qui-Gon ever saw one.

“Ben wha-oh.” Qui-Gon stared down at the sleeping teen in his lap, taking in the deep purple bags beneath his eyes and the steady rise and fall of the others chest. He must have been exhausted to fall asleep in Qui-Gon’s arms, finding safety and warmth and perhaps easing his own hearth and burden just a little bit when he shared what he had seen with someone he knew would help him.

“…Sleep well Ben.” Qui-Gon murmured quietly and stood slowly with the to slight a weight of a teen in his arms. “Lets get you back to bed.”

()()()

“And with a majority in votes, Sheev Palpatine from Naboo takes the Chancellor post.” Ben stared at the news as Jocasta read her datapad, the woman giving a hum.

“Well lets see if he works out better then Valoru-Ben?” She caught a look of the expression on his face, sitting up a bit.

“…We’re one step closer to war.” Ben whispered softly before standing with and giving his Master a bow. “I’m going to go spar master. I shall see you in the Archives?”

“…Of course Ben. Please don’t exhaust yourself.” She watched him go, face set in a worried frown before looking back at the viewscreen to see Palpatine wave to the crowd with a warm smile on his face.

For some reason, she felt coldness shiver up her spine.


	8. The choices we make

Anakin made his way towards the door, moving quietly as to not wake his master. But then he almost screamed as a soft voice spoke up.

“…Where are you going?”

Squeaking, because holy shit, Anakin twirled around and turned the light on with the Force, Ben sitting on Qui-Gon’s meditation mat by the window with his hands on his lap as he watched his brother.

“…Ben?” Anakin blinked, looking at the mat and then at his twin where he was seated quite comfortable.

“What are yo-”

“I saw things. Palpatine Anakin?” Ben stood carefully, leaning on the window frame for support as he did, causing Anakin to take a worried step towards his twin.

“He jus-”

“And you’re sneaking out, so that means Master Qui-Gon doesn’t know.” Ben continued, legs trembling a bit.

“Ben, forget about that right now. You’re trembling.” Anakin abandoned his plans to visit the chancellor, moving right to his twin.

“I had a long sparring session with master. She’s preparing me for one of my trials.” Ben whispered but let Anakin take his arms and lent on his brother for support. “But I was asking you Anakin, Palpatine?”

“He’s friendly.” The blond tried to defend himself before faltering under the doe eyes of his brother. “Isn’t he?”

“…I won’t tell you the future Anakin. I never have. But please trust me when I say you should have as little to do with Sheev Palpatine as you can brother dear.” He murmured softly.

“Why? He wants to listen and help.” Anakin questioned in frustration even as he helped his brother to the couch and settled him down. “He wants to listen. He even said that he could help yo-”

Hands gripped his wrist with surprising strength as Ben stared up at him. “Don’t you dare say that.”

“W-What?”

“I need no ones help Anakin. Certainly not the help he’s offering.” Ben said firmly, pulling on his brothers wrists until he was kneeling in front of his younger twin. “I can live and survive as long as you remain on this path to be the best Jedi you can be Anakin. But for karks sake-” Anakin jumped a bit at the curse from his normally so mild brother. “Don’t let him lead you astray because if you go to him, if you let him be your confidant above everyone else then you will lose so much more then you can imagine.”

The two stared at each other before Anakin turned his hands to link his hands with his twin. “You always talk in riddles and vagueness.” He sighed.

“Want me to speak bluntly?” Ben pressed his lips together and Anakin nodded hurriedly. “If you let Palpatine become that confidence you seem to think you don’t have in the order, I will die. I will get murdered and you will have to watch it.”

The two stared at each other, both steadily turning pale as ghosts.

“…Murdered?”

“Yes. So you will have to take a choice Anakin and decide if you really can’t talk with anyone in this order about what bothers you and let the future fold out as I see it. Or you take a good long look around and see all the people that care about you.”

Anakin looked away until to turn back when Ben leaned forward, the two pressing their foreheads together.

“I will always be your brother. I will always love you. Regardless what you do. You are still one half of me.” Ben whispered.

“…Soul to soul. Heart to heart. We share the same blood and the same birth place.” Anakin returned, voice quiet before carefully untangling one hand to reach up and pull the little carved japor amulet he had made for Ben so long ago. “Alright, if you say it, I’ll stay right here but I…you think I should talk to Qui-Gon huh?”

“He is your master. I talk to Jocasta all the time, I share my doubts and insecurities with her and you.” Ben whispered, giving the other a little headbutt. “If it helps…I see you Anakin Skywalker and you shine like a nova and if you just…just trust us, just see that you have people right here that adores you, you could continue being just as shining forever. A great Jedi knight and a beacon of hope for those who look to him.”

Anakin stared at his brother before rising slightly of the ground, wrapping the skinny body in a tight hug. “…Well…you’re MY beacon of hope Ben.” He whispered into his brothers ear, smiling when he saw the flush rise along the others neck.

()()()

“Master Windu, where are we going?”

“Kamino Padawan Skywalker, remember to stay close to me or Jocasta will have my hide.”

“Of course Master.”


	9. Jocasta whopped his ass afterward

“Ben…Ben come on…Ben open your eyes.” Mace called out, cursing when the other didn’t as much as twitch where he had been placed, a slow sluggish line of blood making its way into his copper hair. “For karks sake, Ben please open your eyes or Jocasta is going to have my ass.” He tried again as he floated around.

“Jocasta?”

He would have jerked if he could as Dooku entered the room before scowling at the old master. “Jocasta. That’s her padawan.” He gave a nod to the shallowly breathing man.

They both stared a Ben for a few moments before Dooku gave a little mutter and pulled him from the rays, holding the other in his arms. “Jocasta has a padawan.”

“Qui-Gon asked her to train him.”

“He’s very…small.” Yan countered as he rested Ben down on the sand and then placed a hand on the headwound the other had gotten.

“But strong in mind and the Force.” Mace was being careful with his words, Ben’s ability to see the future was not something he wanted the other man to know with what they had figured out so far.

“If he is her padawan, then why is he with you Master Windu?”

“Because Ben is taking his trials and being with someone on active missions is easier, Jocasta has requested those she trusts to look after him for them.” Mace scowled before wincing a bit. “She is never going to let me take him again after this.”

Yan just hummed as he took care of the head injury, eyes examining the face of the young man and the mech hand. “Hmm one handed?”

“He was like that when he was brought to the temple by Qui-Gon. We gave him a mech hand for his own sake as helping Jocasta in the Archives were easier with two hands.”

At the name of his former padawan, Dooku focused even more on Ben.

“Qui-Gon found him?”

“Him and his twin brother yes. Padawan Skywalker is Qui-Gon’s apprentice though.”

Dooku tilted Ben’s head a bit up, looking closely at him.

Mace had a bad feeling curling in his stomach at that. ‘…Jocasta is going to have my damn hide but at least Ben’s injuries are being seen to, so that’s something.’

()()()

Ben was blushing.

Anakin couldn’t stop staring because Ben was blushing.

Ben was blushing because Commander Cody had taken both his hands gently and pressed a kiss to each of them, the clone commander not caring about the mech hand but treating it as an equally delicate thing.

“Commander Skywalker, its a pleasure to see you again.” Cody greeted with a smile.

“Its a pleasure to see you too Commander Cody.” Ben returned almost sweetly. “We didn’t get to talk much on Kamino before me and Master Windu left.”

“No, so I’m grateful to be assigned to you.”

‘Are they…flirting? Is Ben flirting?’ Anakin looked closely, feeling an unfamiliar sensation rise in his stomach. Ben wasn’t excatly unfamiliar to flirting, in a temple with hormonal people but he generally avoided getting into anything.

“And I’m grateful to be assigned to you. I don’t know if you’ve meet my brother?” Ben seemed to remember himself, tugging his hands away from Cody while pushing his braid behind his ear with a small flush, smiling at his twin. “Anakin, this is commander Cody.”

The blond quickly made his way to his smaller twins side, peering at Cody as the clone commander instantly shifted into salute. “General Skywalker, of course.”

“So you’ll be working with Qui-Gon and Ben then.” Anakin settled a hand on his twins shoulder, giving it a little squeeze even as his brother peered up at him in confusion, obviously sensing his straining emotions.

“Yes sir. I’ll be sure to follow their lead sir.”

Anakin inwardly grumbled and pulled his brother more to his side before grinning at him. “Come on Ben, we should get you something to eat.”

“Anak-eeep!” Ben blinked as he was pulled along by his brother before waving shyly at Cody. “Anakin that was rude.”

“Eh, he’ll get over it.” The blond offered airily while waving his mech hand lightly, a lasting souvenir from Genosis. “Remind me to introduce him to Master Jocasta though”

As the two disappeared into a tent, Rex sidled up beside his vod and smirked at him. “General Skywalker is going to be waaaatching you.” He teased.

“Oh shut it Rex.”


	10. Tickle fight

“I am here for you.” Ben stared at his brother, sulfuric yellow glaring at him, the younglings hiding behind the councilors chairs as Ben raised his hands. “Anakin please, I’ve always been here for you. Don’t do this…” He didn’t reach for his own saber. “Don’t let him win Anakin.” He pleaded, voice quiet.

“Anakin does not exist. Only Vader does.” The thing wearing his brothers face sneered, eyes flashing before the red blade buried itself between Ben’s ribs.

In the world of the waking Ben sat up in bed, sharp breaths drawn in to fill his lungs with air as he stared into the darkness of the tent.

“Ben?” A sleepy voice mumbled before the light turned on, Anakin moving out of his bunk and to his brother’s bedside as he took in the clammy skin and shaky breaths. “Ben what happened?”

“…I was dreaming.” The other whispered, shivering faintly before grasping his brothers cheeks and looking at him, green eyes looking at blue for what felt like hours. “…But it was just a dream.” He swallowed and leaned forward, resting his forehead on the others shoulder. “Just a dream…” He repeated.

“Must have been one hell of a dream if it scared you like this.” Anakin wrapped his arms around his twin, rubbing the others back slowly.

“…It was.”

“You’re not going to tell me are you.” Anakin offered in a resigned tone.

“No.” Ben tucked his face into the others neck.

“Hmm, figured as much.” Anakin sighed then shifted, wrapping his arms under his brother and picking him up.

“Ack! Anakin?!”

“I saw an outcropping while we were making camp, reminded me of the rooftops back on Tatooine. If we bring the blanket…” He let the words trail and smiled when Ben wrapped his blanket around himself.

Carefully shifting the other to make sure he had a good grip, Anakin lifted his brother from the bunk and headed out, giving the troopers on guard a nod before moving towards the outcropping.

Quietly settling down together, Ben wrapped the blanket around the two of them, twins leaning against each other with the light of the camp in their back and the moons overhead as they stared up into the sky.

“…Stars kind of reminds me of Tatooine here.” Ben whispered, slowly curling his flesh fingers with Anakin’s.

Humming in agreement, Anakin stared at the twinkling lights overhead. “Think mom’s alright?”

“Yah.”

The two fell quiet for a bit, Anakin letting his head drop against the others copper hair. “Qui-Gon says you should be completing your last trial. You’ll be a knight soon too.” He whispered.

“…That’s a scary thought.” Ben curled a bit closer to the others warmth.

“It is. I don’t like the idea of you being alone.” The blond whispered again.

“That’s not what scares me. And I’m never alone Anakin, I have you.” Ben laughed quietly.

“Then what scares you?” Anakin blinked.

“…Being closer to the futures that turns red. That’s what scares me.”

Anakin hitched the blanket more up Ben’s shoulders at that, feeling the tremble go through his brother that he didn’t think had anything to do with coldness. “I hate it when you talk in riddles.”

“That’s why I do it brother dear.”

“Bah.” Anakin was grinning though, giving the others delicate hand a little squeeze.

“So…Cody?”

“He’s nice.”

“Nice or like I find Padme nice?” The other teased faintly.

“Like you find Padme nice.” Ben willingly confessed much to Anakin’s shock when he squeezed down on the hand in his grasp a bit tighter then intended before quickly easing his grip at Ben’s pained little hiss.

“You’re the one who told me not to see her.”

“I told you not to marry her. I never told you not to find comfort.” The younger murmured, shifting enough to look at Anakin.

“…You are all kinds of confusing Ben.” Anakin snorted.

“We all need comfort now Anakin. Where we find them…that’s up to us. But you need to remember that…that you have to be able to let go of her, and so do I have to remember that I have to be able to let him go. Death is a natural circle of life.” Ben curled against his brother. “None of us will live forever, nor should we. That’s what makes all so…special.”

“…You’re pretty special, yes.”

“I don’t think you mean that in a nice way.”

“I don’t you loon.”

“Oi. I can shove you off this outcropping.”

“No you can’t.”

“Can too.”

“Nope but I can tickle you.”

“You wouldn’t dare Anakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! AH! ANAKIN!”

From the camp Qui-Gon shook his head and smiled a bit while Cody and Rex traded surprised looks as the two Jedi wrestled each other near the outcropping, Ben’s laugh bouncing of the tents joined with Anakin’s. “Well at least they’re having fun.” Qui-Gon muttered.


	11. The future may bring

“An EMP signal?” Anakin blinked at his brother, covering his mouth so the other wouldn’t see the smile he was sporting. It was just..Ben looked so odd with his half grown out hair, unable to style the shaggy copper hair with its current length.

“Yes, a modified one.”

“For what?” Anakin shifted, kneeling down beside the other knight with a curious look in his eyes.

Ben hesitated before reaching into his belt and pulling out a tube filled with a chip and a liquid. “For this. I want to make it stop working. But without damaging the area around it.”

The blond squinted at it. “That looks…is that a chip?”

“Yes.” Ben put it back in his pocket and continued fiddling with the wires he was working on.

“And you want to stop it working because…” Anakin prompted.

Ben hesitated again before sighing. “Because they’re control chips Anakin. They go in people’s brain and control them and I want to short circuit them before they can be used.”

The blond stared at him before shifting his brother out of his way. “Let me have a look.” He offered gruffly.

“Anaki-”

“Let me have a look, I’m more technology savvy then you and if someones out there controlling someone…” He pinched his lips together.

Ben stared at his brother before resting his head on the others shoulder. “We are not slaves Anakin.” He whispered.

“If it wasn’t for Qui-Gon we would be.” Anakin worked the wires carefully and used the multitool Ben had been in possession off. His face was a tight mask.

But they were brothers.

So Ben tipped his brothers head up and rested his forehead against Anakin’s, humming quietly an old Tatooine lullaby their mother had once used for them.

It worked as intended, Anakin’s face brightening up a bit before he relaxed against his brother. “…How come you always know how to calm me down?”

“Because I’m just that good brother.” Ben smiled to him before looking down. “You think you can help me then?”

“Yeah, just let me fiddle with this for a while and we can test it on the chip you have.” Anakin nodded.

“Good, I have more but this one is put in a gel formulation that stimulates the brain. So if it damages then we can’t use the signal.” He sighed in relief then hugged Anakin. “Thank you.”

“Hey, I like helping you and…well this is a good thing.” The two grinned at each other.

“Sirs?” The two looked up when the tent flap was brushed aside, Cody standing there. “Ah good, you’re both here. General Jinn was looking for you both.”

Ben shifted to get up before smiling when Cody instantly offered his hands to him, accepting them to let the Commander pull him up. “Thank you Commander, we’ll go see Qui-Gon.” He smiled sweetly at the man.

Cody squeezed the Jedi’s hands gently. “Of course sir.” He stepped back and held the flap open for them, letting them pass.

“Heh.” The taller Jedi sniggered. “He didn’t offer me help up.” He teased lightly.

“I’m fragile.” Ben jabbed the other with his elbow.

“Oh yes, so fragile you can’t get up.” Anakin continued to tease.

“Oh shut up…I like him. He’s sweet to me.” He leaned into the others side when Anakin wrapped his arm around him.

“Well there is that. At least I won’t have to worry about him being to rough with you or pressuring you.” Anakin mused a bit. “Are you getting your own command?”

“No.” The redhead shook his head. “The council doesn’t feel that I should be lonesome and I agree. I’m good at planning and setting up a strategy but front line is a bit dangerous even with trusted men at my side. One direct blow from Ventress and she could shatter my ribs.” Ben sighed. “So I’ll be paired up where I’m needed. They’re actually considering sending me along side Krell Pong for a few weeks.” He smiled up at his brother.

“Hmm, Pong…Pong…oh right the Besalisk, he’s a pretty good saber duelist I’ve heard.”

Ben just shrugged, trying not to let on to Anakin the cold sensation in his stomach as they entered the tent.

“There you two are! We have news from the council.” Qui-Gon smiled at the two before chuckling. “Oh my you are really sporting the knight cut huh Ben.” He ruffled the others hair and Ben yelped as the broad hand made his hair go even more wild.

“Qui-Gon!” He complained, smiling up at the man.

As Kit started speaking to them for the Council, Ben felt a slight blush cross his cheeks as Cody stopped at his side, arm lightly brushing against Ben’s side.


	12. Deserving better

“Be-General Skywalker sir?” The Jedi stopped and turned at the voice, smiling at Cody.

“Commander Cody, was there something you wanted? Shuttles about to take off.” He added gently though he emphasized that the shuttle was about to take off.

Cody moved closer and caught Ben’s hand, pressing something into his hand. “I know you have the japor snippet General Skywalker made for you but…I made this for you. Cuyir morut'yc General sir.” He then took a step back and saluted before heading off before Ben could respond.

Ben blinked before looking down at his mech hand.

Black against white and silver metal laid a braided leather cord, strong and well made by careful hands. On that cord a single pendant hung, a simple round disk of onyx carved with Mando’a.

Cyar'ika.

Sweetheart.

Ben stared at the necklace, Cody’s words in his ears. ‘Be safe…’

A small smile curled his lips before he carefully put the necklace on and slid it beneath his tunic beside the japor his brother had given him so long ago before moving onto the shuttle.

“…Well?” Cody questioned nervously.

“Well he dropped it on the ground and moved onto the shuttle.” Rex offered cheerfully, waving his binoculars before laughing and hitting the shell shocked looking vod in the shoulderpad. “I joke, I joke! He put it on.”

“Oh you osik stinkin-” Cody tackled Rex.

()()()

There is something very numbing about getting a fist the size of your head hitting you square in the jaw.

It both dazes and collapses Ben and he hits the dirt like a sack of potatoes, blinking stars out of his eyes as he feels what must be a broken jaw. Though its been years since last time he experienced a broken jaw.

Blood is running down his face as he looks up at Pong Krell, yellow crazed eyes glaring down at him. “Little nosy brat you are. Had to dig into the battle plans huh? Had to know huh?” He growled before grabbing Ben by the front of his tunics and lifting him clean of his feet, Ben’s slim hands wrapping around the Besalisks wrists to try and ease the grip despite the ringing in his ears.

“Leggo.” He slurred out.

“What Madam Nu or the Council sees in you I will NEVER know.” Krell sneered at him. “But I guess going out with the trash is starting to become a part of my job description. I will see to the end of these clones and you at the same time and when I do, I will be rewarded by the coming order.”

“You’re…insane.” Ben wheezed out, nails digging into the others wrists and his mech hand nails drawing blood by how hard he was digging them in. “They are…living beings…they deserve…more then your…contempt.” He groaned, feeling what must be a loose tooth from the punch and blood coating the inside of his mouth.

Or perhaps a cut.

Hard to tell when his head was ringing, his jaw was broken and his airway was being partially cut off.

“They are tools.” Krell sneered, eyes sparkling in a yellow and blood red darkness.

Ben gave a soft whimper when a spare hand wrapped around his throat, wondering if this was it for him before crying out in shock as he was thrown back against a wall, collapsing on the floor.

Looking up slowly, Ben tried to focus on the Fallen Jedi.

“Its not worth it, I’ll leave you for droid bait.” Krell growled before waving his hands, ropes curling around Ben’s body. “I’ll just tell the clones your fragile state doesn’t allow you to be out in the battlefield. Its believable.”

Ben stared at him, taking wheezing breaths as the ropes tightened around him. “You… they… deserve… better.” He wheezed out and Krell only laughed at him, the Fallen turning and heading out of the room.

“Then lets hope death greets them well.” The door slid shut, leaving Ben in the dim light, wheezing and bleeding sluggishly from a crack in his eyebrow and split lips.


	13. With Krell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found out there were two chapters missing!

“Sirs?” Anakin doesn’t as much as twitch where he’s standing in front of his brothers bacta tank, staring up at him. Ben looks to pale and to thin as he floats, the sheer goo making him look almost translucent.

So Qui-Gon responded for the both of them. “Commander Snow, yes?”

“Yes sir, I-We…we wanted to see how the General was, for rescuing our sorry behinds and keeping us safe when…” The vod didn’t quite know what to say about Krell, was shifting awkwardly in front of Qui-Gon’s deep blue eye. “…He saved our sorry behinds at the expense of his own and we’re eternally grateful for that. We’re formally asking for a transfer to be under his command. When he comes out.”

Anakin’s shoulders twitched at that, the idea of his brother being back out there.

But would the temple be any better?

Was there others like Krell out there?

Traitors to their own Order and the Republic?

He let his eyes trail lower lingering on the stump of a hand. “…Did anyone collect them?” He managed to get out.

“General Skywalker?”

“His hand. His mech hand. Did…when Krell blew it apart…did anyone collect the pieces afterward.”

“I…I’m not sure sir. I’ll have to ask Carrot and Jugger. But we could go back and look if not.”

“No…don’t risk it.” Anakin let out a deep breath. “I’ll build from scratch. It will be better anyhow, I’ll make it better…” He trailed off as his brother twitched before settling again.

“…Do you want to be alone with him Anakin?” Qui-Gon asked.

“…Just a bit. Is that okay?”

“It is for me.” Qui-Gon squeezed his former padawan’s shoulder gently before nodding to Commander Snow, leading the white haired vod out.

Anakin allowed his head to thump against the tank, feeling the heat of the goo inside as he stared at his brothers stump. “What were you thinking Ben? Why didn’t you call for backup or…” He shivered a bit.

He glanced up then slowly reached out to his brother’s mind with his own, gently touching slumbering shields.

Ben, drugged and sleeping as he was, gave only the bases of responses.

‘Ben why?’ He questioned.

There was some sleepy confusion and then quickly spreading horror before Anakin was dragged into Ben’s mind.

()()()

“No no no no no.”

Anakin shook his head as he tried to orient himself, the room to darkened and shadowed for him to really make out the details before he managed to spot the one whispering, Ben twisting on the floor, bleeding with rope wrapped around him.

“Have to…Krell…” His brother twisted and hissed, the split in his lip and eyebrow opening more at his agitated squirming. There was a bruise blossoming on the entire right side of his face, the one Anakin had seen in full color when he had finally reached his brother.

Ben twisted again and gave a pained whimper that seemed to vibrate through Anakin’s bones as he knelt by the memory of his brother, hands going through him as he tried to help.

But this was just a memory of what had happened.

There was nothing Anakin that could do.

Ben collapsed against the ground and stared at the door. “…I’m not strong enough…” Ben whispered, legs pulled up towards his chest as he shuddered.

Anakin wasn’t sure how much time went by, it was hard to pinpoint anything in Ben’s mind but lights seemed to shift as if the sun was moving before he suddenly shifted. “No…no Anakin wouldn’t give up and…and Cody’s vods…Commander Snow…” Ben twisted until he could get up on his knees. “…I am a Jedi…I belong to the Force…I am one with the Force…the Force is with me…” He took a raspy breath and seemed to push, the ropes breaking around him.

Ben placed his hands against the floor and took a second to breath before jerking to his feet, stumbling but moving. “I need to stop him!” Ben crossed the door threshold.

And Anakin was pushed out of Ben’s mind, blinking as he was kneeling in front of the bacta tank. “…You didn’t want to give up…” He looked up. “…Okay Ben… us against the galaxy then.” He laughed shakily before getting to his feet.

“General?” He turned quickly at the voice, taking in the white and orange before nodding to the trooper.

“Cody. Come in.”

The trooper hesitated before slowly moving moving to the Jedi’s side, glancing up at Ben. “…Is he alright?”

“He will be. He…Krell broke his jaw, split his lip and eyebrow, gave him a concussion and blew up his hand…” Anakin blew a breath out. “Some internal bruising and bleeding…but…the troopers managed to intervene before Krell could do more serious damage to him.”

Cody stared up at him. “…What is going to happen with Krell?”

“Officially the Republic is saying he’s gone rogue and is in the hands of the Order because he hasn’t had the time to do real damage to the army or the Republic. Unofficially they want the Order to deal with him as fast as they can as a Jedi defecting like this is bad PR.” Anakin pressed his lips together.

Cody shifted, his armor creaking a bit as they both continued to watch Ben.

“And what is the Jedi Order take on him?” Cody finally asked.

“…Ben is a favorite of the Council. Ben is…important for reasons I can’t divulge because they are personal to him and if he wants to share it, its up to him.” The blond finally settled on. “Currently Madam Nu, his former Master, is heading the search for Pong Krell.”

There was something the Jedi wasn’t saying in that.

“…She’s not going to be merciful is she?”

“Ben is her favorite. Ben is her pride. Her only padawan to become a knight as most of them remained Archivists, historians or archaeologists. She is not going to be merciful, she is not going to be kind and Pong Krell is going to regret the day he ever as much as thought about hurting Ben.” Anakin confirmed with a grim smile.

“…Good. He doesn’t deserve it for what he was about to do and what he did.” Cody grunted.

Breathing out, Anakin stared up at Ben before resting a hand on the others shoulder. “I’m not going to do you the disservice of threatening you Cody, I think there’s something in the manuals against that kind of behavior and I know you’d treat him well… just make him smile okay?” He murmured before turning and heading out. Ben would want clean clothes, so best make sure his spares were ready.

Cody blinked after the Jedi, eyes wide before looking back up. “…I guess that’s an endorsement?” He breathed out before smiling a bit. “That’s an endorsement.”


	14. Out of the tank

They both looked up at a swish and Ben couldn’t stop his smile growing when he saw that it was Cody who had come. It got a chuckle out of his brother before he patted Ben’s boot that he had just helped fasten. “Yeah, yeah, I get it, I’ll be by the shuttle okay?” He got up, smirking at his suddenly flustering brother.

“Anaki-”

“Just don’t do anything I’d do~”

He headed out with a bright laugh as he let the two alone.

Both peered at each other, both a little bit uncomfortable but mostly relieved.

“I’m glad you’re out of the tank.” Cody finally settled on saying, moving over to the bed and placing his helmet down on it as Ben remained seated, watching him with those evergreen eyes. “You had us…me worried.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t intend to worry anyone.” Ben sighed and gave him a rueful smile. “Though I ended up worrying quite a lot of people.”

“You did.” Cody rested his hands on Ben’s thin wrists, squeezing gently. Then he let his hands rest, stroking the bone bump of the wrist gently while watching the Jedi. “You look better though, no bruising.”

“The bacta took care of everything, I’m as fit as I can be which isn’t that bad despite what everyone else claims.” Ben confirmed, watching Cody’s hands with a small smile.

“Ben?” Cody leaned in a bit, heart in his throat but unwilling to wait.

“Hmm?” The redhead lifted his head up and then made a soft noise when Cody pressed his lips to the Jedi’s.

He pressed back carefully, trying out their fit and Cody could have melted in relief as he reached up and cupped the others face in his hands, stroking his jaw tenderly as he remembered it had been broken.

“You taste like bacta.” He offered in amusement when he pulled back, still holding the others face.

“Hey.” Ben smiled shyly. “I only gotten a generic sonic shower. I haven’t had time for much else since the council wants me back at the temple.”

Cody took a step back and helped him of off the bed and onto his feet, resisting the urge to wrap him into his arms. “So you’re leaving then?”

“Only for a week and then I’ll be back, they want a report, verbal and for the archives and to review my memories of what happened with Krell.” Ben tensed a bit as he added the last part.

“…Are you scared?” The commander whispered.

“…Just a little. He was…” Ben breathed out then smiled at him. “But I got everyone home.”

“You did.” Cody cupped his face again, stroking it tenderly. “But we are expen-”

“No.” Ben cut in hard. “A wise man once said, evil beings when we start treating people as things. You are not expendable. No one in this war is expendable Cody. You may have been constructed and be clones. But you are just as valid as I.” He wrapped his arms around the others neck and pulled him down. “And Force face it, you mean something to me.” Ben smiled a bit.

Cody blinked before giving into his temptation, wrapping Ben up in his arms and pulling him close. Bacta smell or not, this was the best thing ever.

()()()

Ben had almost reached the council doors after answering their questions when he stopped still, staring at the elevator doors with a small frown and pursed lips before he turned. “I would advice not going along with the Chancellor’s suggestion masters, killing a Jedi for infiltration purpose will not work well.” He murmured.

You could hear pins drop in the quiet.

“I see. More information you have?” Yoda wiggled his ears.

Ben squinted at him then sighed. “Only that the council is doing a lot of very stupid things lately and you may want to examine the reasons for those things…” Ben bowed again and continued to the elevator, not stopping to see the effect his words were having. Once the doors closed he reached up and rubbed the two lumps hidden beneath his tunics, smiling slightly. “…Lets go have tea with Jocasta, perhaps she has some fascinating gossip for me before I head out with Commander Snow and the rest.” He hummed.

()()()

“A thorn he has become. Delicate as he is, he remains a moral compass of his brother and keeps interfering in my pursuits. Not to mention he somehow foils plans on the field despite not being near it.”

“And your command?”

“Arrange for his death. Something…accidental.”

“That might cost you extra. Killing Jedi is hard enough.”

“Then it costs extra.”


	15. Priorities

“This…is not exactly how I imagined seeing you nude.” Cody confessed quietly as he added another layer of bandage to Ben’s body, the Jedi sitting as quietly as possible to make it easier for him.

“If I’m honest, not how I imagined it either.” Ben laughed quietly before lifting his arms up so the other could go around his rib cage. “Though technically speaking I’m still wearing socks.”

Cody grumbled out an answer but did quirk a small smile as he tied of the bandage on the skinny chest.

“I’m no medic but that should hold, now lets get you back into clothes.”

“Mine are pretty torn though.” Ben looked to the rags that had been his tunic and leggings. “Boots look good still, which is good they were a gift from Master Mace.”

Looking around, Cody got up. “There should be some clone blacks here, those will fit you easily. You’re not as big as we are.”

“Not as big as most.” Ben smiled, long ago having found peace with that fact.

“I still can’t believe you fell through the glass and an acid vat.” Cody mumbled as he started digging around in the Kamino facility lockers.

“Just be happy I didn’t hurt myself more then this. Acid is nasty stuff.” Ben countered, hands in his lap.

For some bizarre reason he didn’t feel shy in front of Cody about his state of dress, he just felt tired and grateful the other was there. “Captain Snow and the others must be out of their minds looking for us by now. And if Anakin or Qui-Gon has joined them…” He sighed and shook his head.

“99 is bound to have kept an eye on us. He adores you.” Cody tried to comfort, knowing how protective all of them were of the Jedi.

Snow had personally given Cody the shovel talk, though it more involved grenades and a very inventive way to use a helmet. He’d been more reluctantly impressed then scared.

“I treat him like a person, like a vod. I know what its like being different and treated…differently for it.” Ben settled on.

Cody returned to him and stroked his cheek gently before helping Ben up and into the blacks carefully, fingers often caressing the onyx pendant he had given the other man.

“You know better then me so can the water break in here?”

“It shouldn’t unless there’s a weak construction point. Or we fall so far down the pressure cracks holes. But it feels like we’ve stopped so I think we got lucky and landed on a plateau.” Cody frowned before closing up the blacks. “Its going to get cold though, this far down, emergency power is never meant to last long.”

That got a nod out of Ben. “So conserve heat is what you’re saying and make sure the emergency beacon is going until the last.”

“Yes. So stay close to me?”

Ben gave him a soft smile that was only slightly marred by the bacta bandage on his right cheek and the bruise on his left. “Of course Cody.”

‘Kark if he isn’t beautiful, how did I manage…kark.’ He reached out and slid his arm around the others waist, gently leading Ben with him to what he knew was the master computer of this sunken Kamino facility.

“I’m amazed the Separatists got a shot in on Kamino, considering how protected it is.”

“They were bound to get lucky eventually.” Ben sighed, leaning against his side with a fine tremor going through his slender body. “I just hope the others are doing good.”

“As good as you are, I highly doubt us two would make an impact.” Cody offered dryly and pulled him closer as he felt another tremor go through Ben’s body. “…I like how your hair is coming out, curls.” He murmured instead of drawing attention to the shivering.

“Anakin said I’d look like a space sheep if I let it get to short and curly. I’m trying out which length I like now.” Ben confessed sheepishly.

“If…it matters any-” Cody stopped and ran his hand through the shoulder length hair with a slow hand as he watched the copper curled strands slide through his fingers. “I like it just like this, a little length to play with but enough to be pulled back and away for when you’re doing important things.”

Leaning into the touch, Ben smiled softly up at him. “If it matters, I like it too, for the same reason.”

‘We’re how many feet below the surface in what may be our container of death, he’s injured and getting cold and all I can think about is…’ Cody cupped the others face, tilting it up.

Ben slid his arms back up around his shoulders in turn, giving him a tiny mischievous smile. “Not really the time for this Commander…”

“We’re trapped without anyone else around…body heat tends to keep you warm I’ve heard.” Cody murmured.

“Beacon first?” Ben whispered even as Cody pressed closer, the others warm body covering his own. Ben had an odd feeling of deja vu that went away quickly as the lips sealed over his, the sensation of warmth and comfort in that lingering kiss as Cody’s hands slowly moved, one going to the back of his head and the other sliding down to his waist.

The one in his hand tilted his head back ever so slowly, the kiss deepening as a slick muscle gently prodded at his lips.

Ben could drown like this.

Just this moment he could spend forever, pinned to a slowly warming wall against Cody’s muscled body with his lips on his as they explored a tentative deep kiss.

“I think I love you.” Cody whispered when he pulled back, staring at the Jedi in his arms.

Ben opened his eyes to stare up at the other before smiling softly. “Think?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never been in love before.” Cody caressed the soft copper curls in his hand. “How do I tell?”

“I don’t know. Lets figure it out together?” Ben stood on his toes and kissed the other sweetly. “If we survive this war…we can have forever to figure it out.”

“Forever?” Cody chuckled, feeling his heart pound at the implication.

“I like to think of forever with you.” Ben confirmed before pulling Cody back into the kiss.

()()()

“I’d tell you its nice to see you and tease you a bit but I don’t think I will.” Anakin wrapped his brother in a thermo blanket, frowning in worry. “You’re FREEZING, your lips are blue.”

“Cody and me did our best but when all power went out, so did what little warmth there was.” Ben snuggled into his warm brother and nodded to Commander Snow when the other followed him into the room. “And I didn’t want to use the Force unless it became an emergency. Keeping warm could come second to hopefully escaping.”

Anakin grumbled but held the other tight to him, nodding to Cody in thanks and getting a half smile in return. “And you’re covered in bandages and your clothes are gone too, how?”

“I fell through several windows and an acid vat.”

“…Of course you did.” Anakin shook his head and kept his arm around his brother as he started to lead him towards the Kaminoan sub they had used to get to the facility that sunk.

“The troopers underarmor blacks are surprisingly comfortable I’ll have you know. And warm.” Ben added, leaning against his side. “Did you get the Separatists of off Kamino?”

“Most of them, the Wolfpack and 212th are handling the rest while we got sent to retrieve you two from the bottom of the ocean.”

“And you still have the…”

“Of course. 99 is looking after it. I should have it calibrated in a day or two as long as no new attack happens.”

Ben face perked up at that news while the troopers exchanged looks behind them.

Snow just shrugged at Cody, having no clue what his General was up to.


	16. Blood stained

“I hate to ask, but have you found Krell?” Ben questioned softly as he passed his old master a bowl of tea, smiling at the woman.

Jocasta sighed and shook her head. “No, whatever else I can say about him, he knows how to hide at least.” Her lips pursed with disapproval. “But I’ll find him, make no mistake of that.” For a second her eyes glittered dangerously before her face softened into a small smile. “But enough about that, how are you Ben?”

“Better. We’ve been guiding the resources to places that are war torn.” He smiled a bit. “Ryloth really appreciated our help and I think some of the men might be going back once the war ends with how friendly the twi’leks were.” He took a small sip of his tea. “Commander Snow also showed me how to do some very interesting knots and how to escape them should it become necessary.”

“Really now?” Jocasta mused. “Knots.”

That got a small shrug out of the redhead. “He convinced me with the argument that I’ve gotten tied up before. If something happened again I should know how to escape them if I was sans the Force.” He hummed.

She stared at him over the small table they used before nodding. “Good thinking, perhaps I should send Commander Snow a gift.” Jocasta sipped.

The two fell into a comfortable silence Ben recognized from his padawan days, smiling softly into his cup.

Anakin had always been loud and that was fine.

But Ben had different needs, needs he had to take refuge to with his mother at times just for the silence. It had become easier with Jocasta, quiet meditation, soft conversation and Anakin respectful enough of the old master to be calm in their quarters.

Silence together was golden.

What was there to say when you could share in each others Force presence?

“Where do you see yourself after the war Ben?” She suddenly asked and Ben blinked, looking at her before taking the last sip from his tea bowl.

“What?”

Jocasta gave him a knowing smile and Ben felt himself flush.

But there was only quiet acceptance in her face as she watched him.

“I…don’t know.” He started haltingly before smiling in turn. “But I know with whom.”

“Anakin indicated as much.” She hummed before holding her bowl out to him, Ben picking up the pot and refilling it with care. “I’m glad, you smile more now despite the war.”

That got a guilty little smile out of Ben. “I know. I…”

“No, I wont rob you of your happiness Ben. But I do want to meet him…eventually.” She chuckled quietly.

They may have said more if Commander Snow hadn’t come over at that moment and required Ben’s attention for some of the supplies they had to order and stock. Ben took the pad and went through it thoughtfully while Snow greeted Nu, the commander beaming proudly at the praise the other gave him, a slight flush in his cheeks.

“I’m glad the Council set you to this.” She murmured after he left and Ben raised a curious eyebrow.

“This.” She clarified, waving her hand around. “Relief effort for the planets war has ravaged. It suits you to help people and your…skills help you know what to bring.” Jocasta hummed. “…I will also say that it seems to be improving the reputation of the Jedi.”

“…I suggested it to the Council, the Jedi order needs to improve their reputation and this…this is something we should have been doing from the get go.” Ben whispered, sighing a bit. “I’ll do my best to help people. Its what I’ve always tried to do, help.”

“I know Ben.” Jocasta reached out and placed her warm hand on the slender wrist, smiling softly. “And I’m very proud of you.”

A small part of Ben that still remembered being Obi-Wan cried out at that, cried out at someone genuinely telling him they were proud of him.

“…Ben? Why are you crying?”

“…I don’t know Master. But I’m very happy you’re proud of me.”

()()()

How did things turn so badly so fast?

Anakin panted harshly as he dodged another blaster with the shallowly breathing form pressed against him, his arm tight around the others waist and his arm over his shoulder.

‘A fucking relief mission should NOT go this bad.’ He thought, ice in his stomach even as he spotted the evac shuttle, their troopers boarding it.

“Sirs!”

Covering fire hit around Anakin who had Ben tucked up against his side, his brother barely conscious even as the two raced towards the shuttle.

One Force jump landed them inside and the door slid shut behind them, the pilot taking them into the air with speed.

Anakin couldn’t focus on that, not now, not as he knelt down with his brother and placed him against the cold steel of the shuttle, hand resting on Ben’s chest. “Force damn it Ben.” He hissed, eyes wide and on the verge of desperation. “Why’d you have to play bait?” He growled then YELPED when Ben stopped breathing, eyes closed.

“Oh no you don’t!”

Anakin was intently aware of the mud on his face mixed with blood, aware of the troopers around them watching in quiet fear as he placed his hand to the middle of Ben’s chest and jolted the other with Force, Ben’s legs twitching at it as he gasped out, taking a few sharp breaths as the healer from Ben’s unit knelt down and started giving him several hyposhots. “Easy sir.” He murmured as Ben twitched again.

The blond of the twin duo waited until the healer was done before pulling the other up and against his chest, taking comfort in the closeness.

“Never do that again.” Anakin whispered into his brothers ear, Ben’s forehead tucked on his shoulder.

Ben gave a raspy laugh, teeth stained with blood and forgotten in the commotion the war journalist quietly filmed it all, her eyes wide even as she got all on footage.

Jedi being human.

Jedi having feelings.

Troopers having feeling.

Sore exhausted men who were just relieved to be alive.

Just taking comfort in being alive.

And an overworked healer slowly doing what was needed of him.

And in the middle of all of it, two Jedi being utterly aware that they could have died.


	17. Nerveless

Cup dropping from nerveless fingers, Cody stared at the viewscreen along with the rest of the clones in the barracks, the view of Ben’s bloody form pressed to his brother glued to the inside of Cody’s eyes.

The way the two Jedi had landed in the shuttle, the door sliding shut behind them, Anakin placing his brother down and Ben…

Ben stopped breathing.

Ben had stopped fucking breathing.

His brother had bought him back with the Force, jolting the delicately slender body that was so easy to break physically and Cody felt bile creep along the back of his mouth. He would certainly never forget the sight.

“Commander.” He shook his head and looked at Waxer, the vod giving him a sympathetic look before holding out a glass of water. “There’s a call from the Temple, General Jinn wants you to come see him.”

Temple, Ben, healers, Jinn…

He clenched his hand around the water glass and took a swift chug before settling it down on the closest surface. “I see. Thank you Waxer. I’ll go now.” He picked up his helmet and marched for the door, steps firm.

He had a Jedi to hopefully see.

He did, finding Ben speaking with Mace Windu close to the Halls.

“No Master, most of the injuries were healed when I reached the Halls and my medic, Foggys, had managed to repair the worst of it.” Ben was smiling, as if there wasn’t a faint yellowish tinge around one of his eyes that showed he had a blackened eye at some point.

It took every milimeter of his restraints not to march over to Ben and grab the other in a bear hug, to hold him until he knew that Ben was safe and warm in his arms.

Instead he made sure Ben saw him but continued walking to where he knew General Jinn’s quarters were.

He wasn’t sure what excuse the other had given General Windu but suddenly soft steps caught up to him, Ben falling into place beside him. “Commander Cody.” He greeted, his voice soft, copper curls falling in his face with a smile around his lips.

“General Skywalker.” Cody greeted in turn, all the things unvoiced that he really wanted to say.

But he was there, right beside him, warm and alive, moving steadily with no limp.

It will have to be enough until they are alone.

Cody takes his solace in that Ben can move without any issues.

()()()

“Is that him? The Jedi?” Ben continued moving to the bartender, ignoring the quiet whisper.

“I think so. Stars he’s not very big is he.”

Ben greeted the bartender with a smile on his lips, pulling the picture of the victim to question if they had been at the cantina.

“No, look, he’s still bruised the poor thing.”

Somewhere far inside of Ben he felt his stomach jolt at that, being called poor but another part of him analyzed the conversation.

Poor thing.

Poor thing for being bruised.

“Senate really shouldn’t be sending the Jedi out like that. Did you hear about the master padawan pair that died fighting the Separatists on Betan? Held their ground until the last civilian was on the evac.”

Ben’s face was still a smile even as his stomach churned. Master Mito and padawan Beltu would be missed.

“I know. And its not like the Jedi can say no, beholden as they are to the Senate, especially now that they are generals of the Republic army. The Chancellor really should intervene, some of the Jedi are just children really.” The two continued their whispered conversation even as Ben gave the bartender a slight grateful bow before hooking the holo to his utility belt again and moving out, greeting Commander Fox. “No, they weren’t here. Perhaps another cantina?”

“If you think so sir. I still think its a bantha chase.” The commander offered respectfully as they started to move, two guards following behind them

“Its still better to check, if Ventress really is on Coruscant and she’s been murdering people, that’s serious.” Ben sighed a bit and passed his hand over his tied back curls. “And since I’m temporarly Coruscant locked, I may as well investigate.”

“…If I may say it sir, its a pleasure to be working with you even if its with civilians lives at stake. Commander Snow only has good things to say about you.” Commander Fox offered. “As does Commander Cody.”

Ben felt a shallow flush rise to his cheeks as his lips curved into a smile. “Indeed…I enjoy working with the vods too.” He looked at Fox then gave a cheeky grin. “Even if some of them are eight years old with a fitting humor.” He teased.

Fox laughed and the two guards behind them sniggered.

Ben smiled and continued onwards, moving with the Commander.

As Fox was busy interrogating a zabrak, Ben noticed something flashing down an alley and curiously shifted his attention, moving when the Force gave him a little prod.

Five steps in and suddenly the Force gave a screech of warning even as the alley closed off with a loud commotion of falling rubble, Ben heard Fox or perhaps Mack give a cry before he was slammed to the alley wall, breath driven from his lungs as he meet the pale eyes of a smirking Sith acolyte.

“I didn’t think it would be this easy.” She leered at him. “But then again, you are a Jedi.” She chuckled. “You’re lucky my master wants you alive.”

Ben tried reaching for his sabers only for her to tighten her grasp on his throat with a squeeze of her hand with the Force as she invaded his space, pressing him to the wall. “Night night little pretty Jedi.” She teased, slamming the hypospray into his neck.

By the time Fox and his men managed to get around the obstruction, all that was left in the ally was Ben’s lightsabers on the ground.


	18. Phantom pain

Pressing into Padme’s hand, Anakin couldn’t resist the smile lurking on his lips when she teased his hair and tickled behind his ear. “I should go back to the temple.” He mused. “Ben must be missing me by now.” He hummed.

Padme gave a soft laugh. “I think he knows where you are dear.” She teased lightly. “Beside, while you’re here, you could call your mother and bring back some news to Ben from here.” She gestured with her free hand to the comms.

“Well you got a point there loveliest of ladies.” Anakin grinned up at her before he reached up to stroke her face, musing. “…Ben is going to leave the Order when the war is done.” He sighed, watching her.

“Because of Cody, yes you mentioned that.” She hummed.

“Yes well…I’m wondering…if I should do the same.” He stared at her. “I don’t need to be a Jedi. I need you.” He confided.

“Do you?” She challenged gently, smiling down at him. “Anakin…I adore you but you need to think about something like this seriously. Its not like we’re married.” She teased a fingertip over his nose. “No Anakin.” She pressed a finger to his lips when he tried to speak. “Please, I know that Ben has set his path but you need to consider it properly. Ben can see the future, Ben is strong and willful and wonderful. And he can make his life as he wants and find ways to help and if he comes to Naboo with Commander Cody then he’ll be welcomed just like his mother was. But you need to consider if the husband of a Senator is what you want out of life.” She whispered before leaning down and kissing him softly on the forehead.

The dark clothed Jedi might have responded to that if his comm had not chosen that moment to ping out and call for attention, Anakin sitting up with a sigh to answer it even as he churned over the words Padme had given him.

“Skywalker here.” He answered.

“Anakin! Ben is gone.” Jocasta voice came back, a flurry of other voices in the background of where she was. “Someones taken him.”

Ice layered itself into his stomach at her voice and the clear worry in her tone.

Ben was gone.

()()()

Quietly watching the man pace, Ben ignored the darkness behind him as Ventress was only there as a guard, watching in what Ben would guess was a mix of amusement and curiosity.

“My master wants you dead.” Dooku finally settled on, the Sith stopping in front of the Jedi to cup his chin and tilt his face up. “You’re a liability to his plans.” He drawled.

Ben blinked at the former master of Qui-Gon and padawan to Yoda.

The count growled a bit and let go. “Yet you are Jocasta’s padawan. She’s an old friend.” He went back to pacing.

Ben tilted his head again before shifting, settling his cuffed hands in his lap. “Master used to speak of you rather fondly.”

Dooku gave a deep snort and continued pacing.

“…If Sidious wants me dead, I should already be dead. But you haven’t, so you have reserves and I’m not sure why though I’d rather not leave the Galaxy yet.” Ben finally settled on, watching the count freeze at the uttered name and Ventress tense up behind him.

“…And there’s that uncanny knowledge.” Dooku murmured, facing Ben again while rubbing his chin, a motion so familiar to Ben because Qui-Gon did it too.

Shrugging a bit, Ben looked down at his white and silver hand, focusing on the joints of it since Anakin had fixed his hand with such care. “…I’d rather you not take my hand if you please, Anakin worked hard on it and its not really any stronger then the rest of my body, more durable but not stronger. I rather prefer having two hands.”

Dooku gave a deep growl. “And once again. Its not visions, you are cut off from the Force.”

The collar around Ben’s neck itched at that but Ben showed none of his discomfort on his face despite bruises along his back aching from when Ventress slammed him to the wall.

“I’m sure you could always martyr me, I’d rather you didn’t. Even if my death would grant the Order a boon with the public.” The redhead continued quietly. “I have things to live for you see.” He smiled slightly.

“A boo-”

“After the last war reel segment, my face got plastered all over the Republic.” Ben gave a little shrug. “Apparently seeing Jedi be broken was a case for…sympathy. That we’re just as human as the public.”

The count stared at him for a while before yellow eyes narrowed and he looked behind Ben. “As a Jedi knight…he’s bound to have information…I want you to find out what he knows Ventress…and if you can discover the knowledge to his skill there will be a reward for you.” He drawled.

Ben felt ice itch along his spine even as Ventress gave an amused little clucking with her tongue. “Of course Master.”

Her hand closed around the back of his neck, her grip tight.

()()()

Mid sentence, Anakin froze as his blue eyes went glassy, pain itching down his spine to his left knee, only a phantom of an emotion.

“Anakin?” A broad hand closed around his shoulder and the knight shook himself before looking around the room, Qui-Gon’s brows furrowed as he looked at his former padawan.

“I…for a moment there I…” The blond shook himself. “I could have sworn…”

The pain repeated, this time lacing down his spine to his right knee. “Fuck…” He hissed. “Ben?” He whispered. “I think I can feel Ben…I think he’s in pain.”

“Twins amazing bonds can have, always bonded and close you two have been but never without the ability to communicate in time of need like now.” Yoda pointed out sagely, staring at him. “Pain you say?”

“Its like phantom brush, down my spine like a-” His words froze. “…Like whip…its like when I was whipped when I was younger.” He whispered, hearing his own horror at the implication.

Qui-Gon’s hand tightened on his shoulder.

“Sirs! I have the surveillance of the alley!” Commander Fox marched into the council room, his breath heavy and Anakin could spot an orange and purple painted trooper outside the room. ‘Cody and Snow.’ Anakin’s mind supplied even as the phantom brush of pain licked his spine again. The orange painted Commander seemed to be unable to keep still, shifting from foot to foot even as Fox booted up the vid for them to see.

Ben entering the alley, face curious, open in the holo,

And then…

“Ventress.” Anakin hissed as Ben was pinned to the wall after being blocked in.

“Which means the Separatists have him.” Mace finished grimly what everyone know what was thinking. Jocasta’s lips pinched tightly together.

“…We will have to tell the Senate.”


	19. Last acts

His back is burning and its only the chains around his wrists that is keeping him up, strength long ago having left him between the whip ‘kissing’ his back and the choking Ventress has subjected him to.

But the fact that he can’t keep himself on his feet is adding so much strain to his lungs, arms and shoulders that his breath comes in wheezing waves. Yet Ben persists, has given her no answers to her questions as she lurked around him, switching between the whip that burns his back and the choke hold of the Force.

She’s going to change tactic soon, Ben knows it as he rests his head against his arm for a few moment, feeling the scratch of a growing beard against his skin.

He wants to shave it. He knows Cody likes it when he’s smooth faced and to be honest Ben does not want a beard.

Force his mind is swimming with the pain and he looks at Ventress when she stops in front of him, a smirk on her face. “Well little pretty Jedi?” She leered.

“…I’m on Rattatak, aren’t I?” He rasped in return, lips quirking when she jerked to in surprise. “Ah. Good to know.” He closed his eyes then gave a cry when she backhanded him, taken by surprise.

His face exploded with pain, healing bruises giving it all an extra edge.

“How do you even do that.” She hissed, grabbing him by the chin to jerk his face into position, glaring at him. “You don’t have the Force, its not precognition or a Force vision!”

Ben stared at her quietly for a few moments.

And then he opened his mouth again. “There’s going to come a time when you fail. But when you fail, Sidious will discard you and your master will have no choice. You get abandoned again… and you will look for revenge… and that will be your last act along with the nightsisters.”

The two stared at each other, Ventress pale eyes slowly growing wider and wider for each word before narrowing.

Ben knew the outcome before she dropped his chin, the matching bloom of pain crossing his other cheek and he could taste blood in his mouth.

“Liar.” She hissed, fear coating her words.

Swallowing iron and saliva, Ben wondered how pretty he’d be by the end of this. He hoped Cody wouldn’t mind the scars…

()()()

“Rattatak?” Anakin frowned at the brown and red planet they were approaching before looking at their informant on the holo disk. “You’re sure.”

“Yes master Jedi. Asajj Ventress was positively gleeful in her report, Yan Dooku gave your brother over to her to…encourage any secrets he knew to be voiced.” The robed creature offered though Anakin was pretty sure it was a human of some kind. The voice modulator and hood however kept any defining features from being exposed. “If my guess is correct, you will find him in castle Ventress.”

“She has a castle…great.” Anakin groaned.

“Its her main base of operation. The people of Rattatak worship her for building it ontop the rubble of war. Be careful master Jedi.” The holo cut out and Anakin gritted his teeth before looking over at Jocasta and Qui-Gon, both master’s having followed the conversation quietly. “Now what?”

“No we get down to the planet and search for Ben.” Qui-Gon rumbled.

“Can you feel him?” Jocasta questioned quietly.

Anakin’s leg gave a little jump and then he focused back on the planet. “I feel pain.” He offered darkly.

“…We’ll take a shuttle down, whatever else, we need to be discreet and not alert Ventress to our presence until we know where Ben is and can extract him.” Qui-Gon rumbled. “It means only a small team.”

He could feel more then he saw the vods tense up around them, knowing that the word small team meant that not everyone could go rescue Ben.

And the vods did so adore Ben.

“Sirs…” Captain Rex started slowly.

“I’m sorry Rex but only a small team. This will be a stealth mission, a direct assault will not save Knight Skywalker.” Qui-Gon continued. “We have a shuttle in the bay that is of a smuggler variety that will bring us down. It means we will have to go in disguise.” A reluctant smile quirked Qui-Gon’s lips. “Been a while since I pretended to be a smuggler.”

“I’ll be captain.” Jocasta said firmly and went to get ready while Qui-Gon turned to Anakin.

“A small team, make your pick wisely Anakin.. The shuttle takes an eight man crew. We need one spot for Ben, so four troopers.”

Anakin nodded sharply and turned back to Rex.

“Cody and Snow would kill me if I didn’t go. And we should bring Kix.” The captain offered.

“…We need Kix.” Anakin agreed quietly.

()()()

They really did need Kix.

Ben was pale s a ghost, every freckle on his face standing out as he hung limp in the chains that held his hands over his head. Anakin hurried to his brother, taking in the blood that coated Ben’s tunic and down his leggings. “Ben…” He whispered cupping the others bloody chin and tapping his cheek to try and wake him.

No reaction except for shallow breathing.

Kix, who had gone around the back, hissed sharply at the bloody mess that was the Jedi’s back. “I don’t think I can treat that here. We need to get him up to the Resolute.” He pulled out several bandages. “Best I can do is give him a shot of antibiotics and painkillers and steam the bleeding with bandages for now.” He set to work, hands working quickly as the rest of the group kept an eye on the hallway in case guards or Ventress came to check.

“Come on Ben…please.” Anakin whispered.

Still no reaction.

It would not be the first time Anakin had carried Ben but never this injured. He looked to Rex to have the man help him get the other Jedi lose from the chains, capturing Ben against his body. Jocasta took a moment to stroke the redheads cheek before they were off, moving quietly through the halls of Ventress domain.

Of course no plan can go exactly as planned.

“Well well well, I knew there were rats on the planet, I had no idea they were in my walls.” Ventress smirked at them from the end of the hall, flanked by magna guards. “And isn’t it Skywalker the older duo. Perhaps I can add your eye this time to my collection of your brothers teeth?” She swished her blades.

Anakin’s blood boiled at the implication.

“Anakin…stay with Ben.” Qui-Gon said quietly, pulling his own lightsaber of the belt of his smuggler disguise. “Hello sister padawan.”

“Qui-Gon Jinn…well then this is going to be fun.” She laughed only to yelp when Jocasta pounced, Ben’s master lightsaber meeting the sith’s furiously.

Jocasta Nu was not a happy Jedi.


	20. Thick and glossy

His back is a shiny red mess of thick glossy scars that Anakin remembers older slaves having and even their mother back on Tatooine.

Now Ben carries similar scars, branding his back in glossy and still swollen scars that even the dip in the bacta tank couldn’t help because of the infection that had seen in long before they had found Ben. Jocasta had taken one look at them and desperately needed a cup of ‘tea’ with something strong in it.

Qui-Gon had taken her with him but Anakin…

Well he couldn’t just leave his brother.

Ben didn’t like to wake up alone after he was injured.

So he stayed by his side in the medical wing of the Resolute and gently worked on the others mech hand, making sure it was clean, maintaining the gears and delicate lines and working generally to keep his mind occupied. Yet every time he glanced at the other sleeping face he couldn’t help but remember the mess that was Ben’s back now, hidden beneath white crisp bandages.

That had been Ventress fault.

And Dooku’s.

And the Sith master pulling the strings behind it all.

A tray beside him rattled the tools he was using to work on the mech hand and Anakin took a deep breath, releasing his frustration out into the Force.

No, getting angry would not do Ben good.

But he had a new mark against the Sith, as if he needed it.

The Sith master better pray that Anakin never discovered who they were.

“…Hi.”

He jerked to and felt his eyes widen as he meet his brothers lidded ones, Ben smiling ever so slightly to him. “Ben…”

“Feel like shit…thirsty.” Came the quiet whisper and Anakin jerked to his feet, setting the mech hand aside to help his brother a bit up to drink some of the water from the mug beside the bed.

“I imagine you do. Oh Ben.” Anakin sighed, supporting the other as carefully as he could as the other gulped down water with care.

Once he had enough Anakin helped him back down, the two staring at each other.

“Your back…”

“I match mom now, don’t I?” Ben kept a teasing little smile on his lips.

“Its not a joke Ben.” Anakin offered more sternly and the smile faded away as Ben swallowed thickly.

“I know…A-Anakin I…I was so scared.” Ben shuddered and Anakin cursed before shifting the other up again and pulling him to his chest, hands avoiding his back as they instead focused on one upper arm and the back of the others head, tucking Ben beneath his chin.

Ben didn’t cry.

Then again he almost never did and had been one of the quietest of children.

He’d kept that into his teens and now adult life.

But he was drawing comfort from Anakin’s arms and Force wrapped around him, breathing out against the collar of the others tunic. “…Jocasta is on the ship?”

“Your former master is a badass. She took out one of Ventress eyes I think when we went to fetch you.” He nuzzled into Ben’s copper hair, feeling the others prickly stubble through the fabric.

“…You all came to get me?” Ben questioned softly, smiling against the dark fabric.

“You’re everyone’s favorite brother of mine. Of course we came to fetch you.” Anakin chuckled quietly, stroking the others temple gently with a thumb. “I fixed up your mech hand too, some of the cogs were getting slow.”

“Thank you.” Ben sighed quietly then made a low noise of pain. “Oh my back…”

“I’ll go find Kix, he’s right around here, we’ll get you a new dose of painkillers, then we can meditate and you can sleep some more, how about that?” Anakin whispered, slowly pulling back to look at the other.

Ben sighed but nodded. “Do I have to sleep?”

“Ben…”

“I sleep so much, can’t I have a stim?”

“Ben.”

“Oh fine, sleep it is.”

“And after you sleep you can call Cody.” He teased gently.

That got a minor smile out of Ben.

()()()

“Anakin said you took out Ventress eye.” Ben hummed, feeling the hand stroke his cheek gently before he even opened his eyes.

“…No but she’ll have a rather facinating scar over her right eye akin to what your brother has.” Jocasta murmured in return, smiling when Ben opened his eyes to peer at her. “And you young man are in a galaxy worth of trouble, do you hear me?”

“Yes master.” Ben grinned back.

“Cheeky.” She continued petting his cheek gently and steadily. “Did you call that commander of yours?”

“Earlier, before my painkillers. I’m more lucid then. Kix wants to keep me under for the most part until the bacta patches has worked more on my back. He also suggested a scar reducing ointment afterward.”

Humming quietly, Jocasta nodded. “Perhaps the healers can take a look at it back at the temple too. Che is furious I’ll have you know, you missed out on so much medication.”

“Oh please don’t confine me to the Halls again.”

“Oh you can speak your own case now Ben, you are a knight.” She teased gently before leaning down and putting her forehead to his. “…Scare me like that again though and I will have you meditating all day.” She swore quietly.

“Yes master.”


	21. Be in this moment

“The General is resting currently, long therapy session, but you’re welcome to go see him if you want to.” Commander Snow said lightly, not looking at Cody.

Every vod of the 212th and the Relief effort knew about the relationship between the two. So the fact that Cody had come looking for Snow to hear about the General’s condition was not surprising really.

“You’ve seen him?” Cody questioned.

“Only for half an hour. He wanted to ask about the relief effort and how we are doing now but I told him we’ve been collecting supplies and that appeased him. He looks… well he needs at least another week in the temple before we’re going anywhere. As I understand, you and your general is getting shipped out tomorrow so I’d suggest going now.” Snow looked up at him then smiled, the white haired vod looking a bit wry. “He looked like he was expecting someone to come with me anyhow.”

Cody snorted but nodded. “I need a reason though…”

“I don’t think you do.” Snow shrugged at the others look. “I think most will just let you visit him if I’m honest. You and him are like Skywalker and Senator Amidala, worst secrets of Coruscant.”

“I hate you.”

“I’m sure you do vod.”

Well fortune favors the bold they said and Cody was a brave vod, so he headed out after giving a message to Waxer.

It was a mind numbing ride, wondering about his Ben but once he was there he ended up hesitating on the steps of the Jedi temple, staring up at it. Was he really welcome in this place just to see Ben who wasn’t even his Gener-

“Cody!”

He jerked to then then relaxed when he saw General Skywalker jog over to him. “General.”

“Commander.” The blond twin greeted, smiling slightly. “Ben is in his room, would you like me to escort you to him? Or are you here for Qui-Gon?”

“Ben.” Cody got out before he could regret and turn hide and run with his tail between his legs.

“Oh good, he’s been hoping to see you.” Anakin hummed and grabbed the other by the shoulder, pulling him along, Cody following as quick as he could though he already knew the way to Ben’s room.

Half way he noted several amused looking Jedi who discreetly glanced away when they noticed him seeing them. ‘Worst kept secrets of Coruscant. Oh kark.’ Cody was starting to feel embarrassed.

And then he didn’t anymore when he was in Ben’s room, the redhead smiling so brilliantly at him as Cody settled his helmet on the mans coffee table as he sat down on the couch beside him.

“I’ll leave things to you two.” Anakin offered brightly.

“Give my regards to Padme.” Ben shot back, smirking a bit when the door shut with a low curse then turned back to Cody. “I’m so glad you’re he-oh.” Ben melted when the trooper moved closer and wrapped his arms around the Jedi.

“…You’re here…back in my arms… thank all the stars in the galaxy.” Cody whispered, stroking his hand over the red hair. “Why does things always happen to you?” He pressed a soft kiss to the others temple.

“Because that’s how the galaxy spins…don’t worry, for better or for worse, the end is coming soon.” Ben offered quietly.

“…I don’t like the sound of that Ben.” The clone returned.

“I know. But that’s how the galaxy also spins. Just…just be with me in this moment my Cody.” Ben whispered.

Cody shifted a bit back and started unsnapping his armor until he was left in the underblacks before pulling Ben properly into him and holding him tight.

“Be in this moment.”


	22. Ben smiled

The chips were down and fate was rolling on forward.

That was the reason why Ben had accepted the invitation for tea at the Chancellor’s office, his body still healing from the whipping Ventress had exposed him to even as he heard rumors that she was paying the price herself for her failure to dispose of him.

And that brought him to this moment, sitting in the Chancellor’s office alone.

“Do you know what they say about twins?” Palpatine questioned pleasantly as Ben watched the man with his hands on his lap, watching the Chancellor make tea.

“I have a suspicion but I’m not sure if we’re thinking of the same excellency.” Ben murmured, tilting his head to so the curls of his red hair brushed his ears.

“They say that in a previous life twins were once lovers that could not bear to be apart and so they died noble deaths together.” The man chuckled, eyes flickering to Ben then back to the tea. “I’m not sure how much faith I put in that but its an interesting idea I must admit. Like the red thread of fate connection two souls or being born with a pearl in hand that belongs to someone else.” He didn’t offer Ben a cup and Ben did not ask for one as the chancellor sat down.

The two quietly stared at each other as the man took a slow sip.

Then Ben slowly looked at the door then back to the man. “Anakin’s not on Coruscant.”

“I know.” Palpatine hummed.

“Its always been important that he was out of the way.” Ben smiled. “How’d you manage it?”

“It seems the Council got a good lead on where to find both Grievous and Yan Dooku, would you imagine that.” Palpatine’s smile was starting to turn into a weird satisfied half grimace.

“Hmm, I imagine it was simple to suggest Qui-Gon and Anakin to be dispatched to deal with them.” Ben shifted in his seat.

He could already see three outcomes today.

One lead to his death before he could leave the office and would lead to the destruction of the temple without him to sooth Anakin’s temper.

One would lead to his death further down the road, his death by Vader’s hand in the council chamber where his twin was no longer his twin.

The last…

Ben tilted his head then smiled lightly. “You know, if would have been easier to keep Hego Damask alive for a few more years. He would have told you his secrets of immortality eventually.” He hummed.

The cup made a little click as Palpatine settled it back on its plate as he stared at Ben. “Hmm, so you do know.”

“I limited Anakin’s contact with you for a reason.”

Jedi and Sith stared at each other for a long moment.

“And delayed my election as a Chancellor somehow by a few years. I admit myself impressed by that since you were just a child at the time.” The plate and cup was settled down on the desk, faint steam still rising from the hot liquid.

“I could speak to Amidala. She was quite willing to listen since I’d already proved my ability.” The flash of intrigue in pale eyes.

“Ah yes your ability… knowing so much despite being so fragile. The chaotic nature of your Force as if you aren’t quite right set together.” He stood, his robes making a soft swishing noise as he started around the desk.

Ben didn’t move except to tilt his head to continue watching the man.

“Physically so weak…yet mentally your prowess seems to know no match.” Palpatine was circling slowly, like a skullpanther in hunt. “And that ability of yours to see like no one else. Predict the future almost down to the wire.” He chuckled. “So what do you see now little Jedi?”

“I’m not leaving this office of my own power.” Ben shrugged his slender shoulders lightly before tilting his head to the side and standing, turning so he could keep an eye on the sith while backing towards the desk. “But you won’t be able to use the clones to your advantage either.” His hands rested on it and he reached out through the Force.

“No?” The mans eyes flashed yellow.

“No. My brother and I ensured that. A modified EMP signal, set out to random bursts on Kamino, deactivating the chips from the moment they are inserted. Every clone out there has been exposed to it and their chips no longer function so you can’t use order 66 to your advantage to march on the Jedi temple. You can’t use any of the orders to your advantage.”

The two stared at each other then Palpatine laughed. “Oh dear, you really are a thorn in my side little Jedi. So I can’t use the clones and I can’t turn your brother. Bravo. That just means I will need to find a new way to control the clones does it not.”

Ben smiled slightly. “If you have time. My death would cause Anakin’s emotions to sky rocket. Did you know that we’re tied together? At distance without our bond, he can apparently feel my pain.” He offered lightly.

“So he will feel your death.” Palpatine chuckled quietly.

The lightsaber aimed at him should not be a surprise but Ben still finds himself pressing back against the desk in alarm when the man activates it and aims at him. “He should, yes. Most Jedi on Coruscant will feel it too but then again as a Sith lord, you already know that.” Ben licked his lips nervously and forced himself not to glance at the comms unit he had activated.

The universal comm code call to all available Jedi.

Each and everyone from the Jedi council chambers to the hidden sentinel watch rooms to the ships floating in space to singular Jedi comms unit.

To Anakin wherever he was.

He may not leave this office.

But his brother would know the why and by who.

‘There will be no Vader.’ He slowly looked from the glowing red saber and up to the mans pale eyes as the man said something meaningless that confirmed his status as the Sith Lord they had hunted for years.

And Ben smiled.


	23. Ben is dead

Ben is dead.

Anakin can only feel an empty spot in his mind where the bond that always held him to Ben once was and he can’t move his eyes of the comm of the Resolute as a dull thump comes thinny through the systems. A body hitting the floor.

Ben’s body.

A spasm goes through his body and he swallows back the sour nausea he can feel building inside him along with the rage as every clone trooper under his command stand frozen, their eyes just as much directed at the comms as Anakin’s are.

“Well, one less burden to hamper with.” The voice is unmistakable Palpatine’s but Anakin can’t quite get it through his own mind despite realizing it from the moment the comms had flashed with the emergency Jedi broadcast code.

There’s a shift and then something soft slides against the floor. “Dead as a shot bird.” The chancellor’s voice sounds gloating and it takes Anakin a moment to realize that he must have kicked Ben’s body, the soft shift was cloth and flesh against floor.

He can’t move though, reaching desperately out into the Force for Ben still even as Qui-Gon rests a hand on his shoulder, the old man looking pale.

Cody is standing by Rex, Anakin can barely see them from the corner of his eyes.

The captain seems to be propping his vod up.

Right, Ben and Cody were… were… but Ben is now… gone.

“…Ben?” Finally escapes him in a quiet whisper as the comms suddenly fill with the sound of a door slamming open and Mace Windu’s voice.

“CHANCELLOR!”

()()()

They feel the life snuff out before they reach the office and it feels like breath is stolen from their lungs, the chaotic Force sensation that had always been Ben suddenly gone.

Not just leaving into the Force but gone as if its never existed.

Its enough to spur them on even faster and Mace will need a few long hours of meditation later to purge the amount of rage that goes into slamming the door open.

“CHANCELLOR!”

There will be no peaceful surrender.

Not when Ben lays by the desk in a limp pile of limbs, a clear hole through his tunic and chest through the heart showing exactly how he died for the Sith lord’s blade that was hidden right below their noses.

Jocasta gives a pained cry but Mace can’t give her the space to get to Ben as he engages Palpatine with Depa right behind him.

And then the Archivist tries to get in a hit too.

She’s not quick enough, whatever else can be said about Palpatine, he is quick and blocks Mace saber only to then take out a good chunk of Jocasta’s hip and almost takes her head if it hadn’t been for Plo pulling her back and Shaak distracting him before he could follow.

Mace and Depa work together, pushing the Sith back and away from the others even as Plo props Jocasta against the wall before he joins his fellow council members against the Sith threat.

Gripping her hip tightly, Jocasta hissed in pain before looking to the pale face of her padawan from a distance. Ben looks peaceful almost, she could almost convince herself that he was asleep if it wasn’t for the hole through his chest.

There’s a mighty crash and she looks up, glaring at Palpatine as wind rushes in from the shattered window as he barely misses cutting of Depa’s arm.

Ben is gone but Jocasta takes a un-Jedi like glee in the fact that Mace will not let Palpatine leave the office either.


	24. Chaos gone

The two stare at each other in the dark void where the only light seemed to come from them, both faintly smiling as they take in the differences and yet the similarities between the two.

The slender versus the broad, the thin versus the muscled, the curls versus the straight and youth against age.

Yet the copper hair, the freckles, the mole, green eyes and hell, even the shape of his nose remains the same.

“Is it done?” Obi-Wan questioned lightly, sitting cross legged in the void.

“I think so…yes I believe so. Or it will be soon.” Ben hummed, mimicking the position before looking around. “Am I dead?”

“I’m not sure. That question is far more… unsettling considering I never existed in the first place really.” Obi-Wan hummed. “Do you think you are dead?”

“I hope not. Mother would miss me and Anakin still needs me.” Ben rested his hands on his thighs. “And Cody… I would have liked to build a life with him.” He offered more quietly.

Obi-Wan quirked his lips a bit at that. “Then perhaps you should turn back then.” He looked behind Ben.

Ben turned, blinking at the light shining far in the distance behind him. “…Will it take me home?”

“It may. If you want it to. Will has a lot to do with what one can do and can’t do, especially with the Force.” Obi-Wan hummed.

Staring at the light for a few moments, Ben got up and started walking towards it, leaving Obi-Wan behind as the older man fades to nothing.

()()()

There’s screaming, it feels like its in his head but Ben can’t quite… connect it to anything… or anyone?

Wait no, no Ben knows that scream, that scream is Anakin.

Is Anakin screaming in his head?

There is also the sound of lightsabers.

Of loud yells, enraged and Ben knows at least one of those too.

Mace Windu yells a lot when he does the Vapaad.

Gingerly he shifts and opens his eyes, staring at the dark ceiling of the chancellor office, a breeze stirring his hair.

That makes him flop his head to look towards the window that’s broken open at…wait, when did the window break open?

He can’t remember, his last memory was staring at Palpatine and then…

Oh.

He’d been run through.

The Sith had run his saber through Ben’s chest and Anakin…

He reached out towards his twin and felt the other stutter to a halt, shock and then pained relief and anger suddenly running through him from the others side.

He’d apologize.

Later.

Ben shifted a bit more and looked towards the saber fight happening, Mace and Depa working in tandem against the Sith with Shaak and Plo providing backup when either falters. Master Jocasta is sitting against the wall, a hand clamped to her hip as she watches with narrowed eyes, burn marks clear on her fancy tunic.

And then her eyes land on him, going wide. “Ben?” Her whisper is lost in the sounds of the fight but Ben can read her lips.

It makes him smile before he slowly and gingerly shifts, feeling the hole of his tunics shift against his tender skin even as he gets to his feet and pulls his own saber from his belt, moving slowly as his free hand cups his chest.

It hurts still.

He’d check later as he moves with shuffling steps into the right position, leaning on the Chancellor’s desk and waits.

The moment feels frozen as suddenly Master Windu and Billaba sees him over Palpatine’s shoulder, their eyes going wide and shock pinging through the Force. It distracts the Sith who turns around right in front of Ben.

“Hello.” Ben offered in the sudden dim only broken from the wind from the shattered window and then his saber as he activates it, the blade piercing through Palpatine’s chest in a mirror to what he had done to Ben what feels like hours before for the redhead.

Still staring at Ben, the man lets out a choked breath of air before falling back to the floor.

Just like that the fight ends.

Ben lets his saber fall from his fingers and leans against the desk once more, free hand cupping his chest as he raises his eyes to meet his fellow Jedi’s and give a meek smile. “…I don’t feel so good masters.” He offered before his eyes closed as his strength falters him.

But he doesn’t hit the floor, warm arms wrap around him and cradle him close. “Easy Ben.” Plo murmurs, his voice sounding off but perhaps that was with exertion. “Lets get you to the healers little one.”

“Mmmn…Okay. Lets go home? I think Anakin wants to yell at me…” Ben made a low noise as Plo carefully picked him up.

“Yes, lets get you home child.”

()()()

“I don’t know what to say masters.” Che glanced to the medical room where Ben was resting, eyes closed and a hand resting on his stomach. “He should be dead. If a saber went through his heart he should be dead. But the there’s only pink scar tissue on his chest and his heart looks as healthy as its always been.”

“His Force presence has changed too, does that mean anything?” Mace pointed out, frowning and looking to the mind healer who shrugged.

“The chaotic nature of his Force is gone yes. At best we can figure out it seems the chaotic nature swelled into healing him. But we don’t know, at best we can figure out is that a Force miracle has happened. We’ve never quite understood why Ben’s nature has been so chaotic anyhow.” He shrugged, running his hand over his eyes and then pinching the bridge of his nose. “Its times like this I wish I was back on Jedha, at least Jedi didn’t come back to life there.” He offered dryly.

Jocasta gave a quiet snort and then smiled when Ben looked at them with tired, curious eyes. “I think I don’t care honestly. I’m just glad he hasn’t left us quite yet.” And then she waved the cane she was forced to use until her hip could be rehabilitated at the knight. “Hey! No! You keep down!”

The rest of healers and Mace looked to the sheepish looking man who had been about to push himself up with his elbows on the bed.

Slowly Ben lowered himself back down under several raised brows and gave them his best smile that caused Che to quickly cover her mouth to hide her snort though the twitching lekku’s gave her amusement away.

“Well, I’ll set an apprentice healer to guard his room. Its good to know some things remains the same.” She offered dryly as Ben tried to awkwardly reach for a mug of water as they watched while remaining laying.

Mace snorted at all of them but moved into the room to provide help, taking pity on the redhead who beamed gratefully up at him.

Some things never changed.


	25. Never again

One step at a time, careful and steady with his right hand on Mace shoulder as support and Commander Snow trailing only five steps behind while Ben was pretending not to see the trooper. One shuffled step at a time, steady and slow and careful.

Quiet whispers of awe and shock at seeing him up and about.

Ben who found the Sith, Ben who died, Ben who came back from the dead. Ben who was moving so very carefully and weakly.

But that didn’t bother Ben as he continued holding onto the Korun’s shoulder while shuffling along slowly, grateful that Che had allowed him to leave the Halls if only for the walk and with the stipulation of a trusted master helping him.

“The Gardens, right?” Mace questioned carefully, their tempo set to Ben’s needs. Force it was so strange not to feel like he was brushing up against static when he was around Ben, all that chaotic nature gone from the young man.

But it didn’t seem like it was doing Ben any harm.

“Gardens. I would like to have the breeze on my skin and just breath.” Ben laughed quietly before tilting his head and giving a smaller laugh. “Or I may be returning to the Halls in a few moments depending.” He grinned.

Raising his brows, Mace gave the other a long look. “Oh?”

Grinning a bit, Ben nodded towards the end of the hall. “Three, two, one.”

“BEN!” Anakin slammed around the corner, glanced about wildly until his eyes landed on his twin and then he hurdled down the hall towards the Korun and Ben.

Mace barely had time to move out of the way when Anakin crashed into Ben, lifting his twin clean off the floor and up into his arms, strong arms wrapped tightly around a narrow waist as Ben wrapped his arms around the other in return.

“You are a terrible brother and I hate you.” The blond offered, a bit muffled into the thin medical gown Ben was wearing. “Absolutely hate you.” His declaration was slightly ruined by the sniffing he was doing into the redhead’s shoulder.

“Yes I hate you too.” Ben laughed softly, feet dangling lightly off the ground in the soft slippers he was wearing. “I hate you too Anakin.” He nuzzled lightly into the dark tunic that smelled of sweat and travel. “Welcome home brother.”

()()()

“For being run through with a lightsaber, you look pretty decent.” Qui-Gon offered warmly as they crowded into the medical room that was unofficially nicknamed ‘Ben’s room’ because of the amount he had needed it throughout his apprenticeship.

With all the medication and then the occasional mishaps he had, he had spent ample time in it.

Now he was spending it there because of how he had come back.

“Well considering I’m not dead, I’d say I look decent.” Ben offered warmly as Anakin settled him into the bed, his brother taking the slippers and settling them down by the end of the bed.

“Don’t make jokes about it Ben. You didn’t have to listen to…” Anakin bit his own words of and just pushed the redhead into bed and tucked the covers around him. “Just don’t okay.”

Giving the other an apologetic smile, Ben was about to say sorry when Cody slipped in behind Qui-Gon, pulled off his helmet and dropped it on the bed by his feet and then marched to him, grasping Ben by the face and pulling him into a desperation laced kiss while stroking his glove covered thumbs beneath Ben’s eyes.

The Jedi melted, giving a low, throaty noise that Cody swallowed before the commander pulled back, giving him a long look. “NEVER do that again…sir.” He whispered, swallowing heavily and Ben made a low noise before he reached up, cupping Cody’s face and stroking the scar that curved his eye.

“Oh Cody, I apologize. I never meant to scare you.” He whispered, tugging him back into a small kiss and then glancing at the open door where Jocasta was standing with her cane, giving him a knowing smirk. “…Yes yes you old harpy, you were right.” He grinned sheepishly then hid in Cody’s shoulder when she gave a wicked snigger as she limped in.

But despite the blush that was spreading from his face to the back of his neck and the laughter of the rest of his weird little family, Ben couldn’t remember being happier then he was in that moment.


	26. May I never need a weapon again

Smiling faintly, Ben bowed slightly for the council. “Thank you for agreeing to see me masters.” He offered, his voice soft, all injuries healed up as best they could be.

He received gentle smiles in return.

“An audience you always granted will be Ben.” Yoda chuckled quietly, watching him, seemingly curious as to what Ben wanted. “Though curious we now are, a vision you have not have or more worried you would be if informing us you were.”

Letting out a soft hum, Ben reached for his saber and stepped forward, using the Force to pull Mace hand up.

Gently he placed his saber into the mans hand, letting his cool fingertips brush the Korun’s heated skin. “I come to ask to be released from my oath. I have walked the path true and I have walked it until I could no more, now I request the council to release me from my knight oath and let me walk away.” Ben stepped back, smiling faintly at their stunned looks.

‘See Jocasta? Not everyone knew…’

Mace stared at the slender saber hilt in his hand, the sun catching the silver details of it. “…Knight Skywalker, the council will listen but…” He looked around the room to the rest of the stunned members. “…We want to know why you leave us now?”

Shifting his hands into his sleeves while stepping back, Ben tilted his head with a small hum and a smile. “Because I’m ready to go now. There is no war to handle, only relief effort and I can do that without being a Jedi. And I can’t keep true to my Jedi vow, so I’d rather ask to released from them and go the path that leads me to happiness.”

The council watched him quietly.

“And Commander Cody this path lays with?” Yoda questioned, tone knowing.

Ben laughed quietly but nodded. “I’m not afraid of my attachments. I love Cody and he loves me, not for the skills I possess or the title of Jedi knight I carry. But simply because of who I am.” He tilted his head. “He makes me smile.”

His words were soft, the sun from the windows shining in on his copper hair and pale skin as he stood there in front of the council, unafraid of the future despite all that ailed him.

Mace looked around the rest of the council then he looked at the saber in his hand.

Carefully he removed the kyber crystal out of it before standing and moving to Ben, taking his hand and pressing the empty hilt back into his hand. “The council… releases you from your oath, Ben Skywalker and asks you to keep this. As a token of our goodwill, after all, its only a casing now, not a weapon.”

Tucking the hilt on his belt, Ben reached up and pulled Mace down enough to press a soft kiss to the Korun’s forehead. “May I never need a weapon again.” He stepped back and bowed for them, a last respectful master uttered by him before he turned and stepped out of the council chamber and right into Cody’s waiting arms.

The clone commander wrapped his arms tightly around his redhead, a wide smile on his face as he held tightly.

No more sharing with the Jedi Order.

Ben and he could be only them.

“Cyare.” Cody whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

With a wide smile, Ben cupped Cody’s face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. “Riduur.” He greeted in return, eyes sparkling.

()()()

The sun shone down on two lazy shapes in the early morning light, the tanned body curled up around a slimmer pale one in the bed.

Slowly green eyes opened and Ben smiled into Cody’s shoulder, feeling their legs tangled together and skin stuck.

It was warm, comfortable and safe and with nothing pressing to do, Ben let his eyes close again and fell back asleep, feeling utterly content for what felt like the first time in two lifetimes.


End file.
